Haunted
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Did you think that the Palm Woods has always been a hotel? Yes? Well, you're wrong. 50 years ago, the "home for the future famous" was the home for the mentally insane. After patients began dying mysterious deaths, the hospital was shut down, only to become the famous Palm Woods Hotel ten years later. When a resident is attacked, history begins repeating itself.
1. Party Time

**Here is my latest creation! This is a multichapter version of my one shot, The Haunting! I would like to say that there are two known OC characters so far, Samantha (celeb lookalike: Liz Gillies) and Sadie (celeb lookalike: Ashley Benson). Now, I hope you enjoy this scary adventure! I actually love experimenting with the horror genre, so I'm looking forward to this:)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, my Fanfiction profile most likely wouldn't exist (I'm glad it does, though;D)**

Reginald Bitters has a rule against parties at the Palm Woods hotel, home for the future famous. However, that doesn't really stop the young residents from throwing them. Tonight, for example, there's a huge party happening in apartment 2J. Food, booze, and drugs fill the apartment while the adults and the young Katie Knight are out. One particular 2J resident doesn't approve of the contents of tonight's gathering. That would be Logan Mitchell, cute nerd and goody two shoes.

"We're at an awesome party and you're _surfing the internet_?" His girlfriend of two years, Camille Roberts, complains.

"It happens to be very fascinating." Logan answers, giving her a quick kiss. He has been reading about this really interesting Hollywood myth. Apparently, the Palm Woods use to be a mental hospital about fifty years ago, but it was shut down after patients began dying out of nowhere. He doesn't believe in this stuff, but it's pretty interesting to read about.

"Ugh, the Palm Mental Mental Hospital story?" Camille rolls her eyes. Logan was reading this one article where a former patient was interviewed and he claims to have seen a human-like figure roaming the hospital at night, only it supposedly had glowing red eyes and pale skin. In Logan's opinion, that's a load of BS. Why was he in the hospital if he wasn't crazy?

"Yeah, it-HEY!" He protests as Camille pulls him away from the bar, forcing him into the special VIP area. Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, and Lucy have been spending a lot of time there, except for an occasional visit to the dance floor. The VIP section reeks of cigarette smoke and Logan cringes.

"James, do you want your lungs to turn black?" Kendall snatches the cigarette from James, putting it out in the ashtray. Logan doesn't know when James took up smoking, but he knows that it's stupid and healthy, and that James needs to stop. It's a bad habit to have.

"Okay, can someone tell Blondie to put some clothes on?" Lucy snaps, putting her phone down. Jennifer Woods is dressed in tiny shorts and a really skimpy crop top. It doesn't really make her look that classy. To be honest, the Jennifers have taken a turn for the worst in the past few months.

"Like that'll happen." Jo reaches for a potato chip, dipping it in some queso dip. Jennifer is actually dancing on the table. She must be tipsy or something.

2J had never been this crowded before, but it wasn't hard to believe that James decided to throw this little event the minute Mama Knight and Katie walked out the door. He was the head party king at the Palm Woods, always being the first to throw the hottest parties. It may be against the rules, but James clearly doesn't care.

"Hey, don't tell me you're reading about the same garbage as Logan." Camille says, peeking at Lucy's phone.

"Why not? I love all that supernatural stuff." Lucy responds, grabbing her phone. Admittedly, Logan's not a big fan himself, but he does find this particular story to be quite fascinating. To think that the classy Palm Woods Hotel was supposedly a mental hospital once. Crazy, right?

"Yeah, but it's so bizarre." Jo points out. "I mean, come on, a mental hospital with creepy red eyed people? That stuff doesn't exist."

Carlos mumbles something that sounds like "that's what you think" and Logan rolls his eyes. Carlos is probably the only person at the Palm Woods that believes in ghosts, vampires, and stuff like that. There are others that are simply interested in it, but know that it's not real. Carlos insists that there are ghosts and vampires roaming Los Angeles.

"You know, the new girl kind of has reddish eyes." Kendall says.

"You mean Sadie?" James wonders. "Gosh, that girl is smoking hot."

"You are the most shallow person I've ever met." Carlos replies. "She's also smart, talented, and she loves corn dogs! Anyway, her eyes are beautiful!"

Logan shrugs, looking around the crowded apartment. He can't believe that they're talking about girls, ghosts, and vampires. He was simply reading an interesting article. He didn't think that it would turn into such a big discussion. Quite honestly, he's this close to going down to the pool. If he has to hear much more about the supernatural rumors surrounding the Palm Woods, he might have to check into the loony bin himself.

"Hey, check this girl out." Lucy says, letting them look at her phone. They all peek over her shoulder, looking at the article. It's an old story about a nineteen year old girl that was supposedly murdered in the Palm Woods Mental Hospital. It even has a picture of her. Her name was Samantha Brennan and she was apparently found lying in a pool of her own blood. Wow, what a creepy story.

"Stephanie claims that she heard screaming in the gym once, the weird thing being that the gym was empty." Carlos says with a know-it-all smile.

"Yes, but Stephanie is delusional." Lucy states, glancing across the room at Stephanie King. Stephanie is a supernatural enthusiast. She's a fan of all things ghost, vampire, werewolf, and more. A lot of people think she's crazy/delusional, except for Carlos. Then again, he has crush on her, so he'll obviously only see what he wants to see.

"Can we drop the talk about ghosts and all that garbage?" James complains, grabbing Lucy and pulling her toward the dance floor. It's quite amusing to watch her protest and try to run back to the VIP area, only for James to grab her again and pull her into the crowd. Logan shakes his head before he notices that Carlos is holding...a map? A map of what?

"What is...dude, is that a map of the Palm Woods?"

"Um, yeah? Why?" Carlos frowns, handing Logan the map. He actually printed out a map of the Palm Woods? Okay, who does that? What about this place is so interesting besides the fact that there are snotty future celebrities crawling all over the place? Logan hates to bash the Palm Woods because it's his home, but some people here just aggravate him.

"Because I don't see why you need a map of the Palm Woods." Logan shrugs. "It seems weird."

"Oh, I'm planning on exploring the infamous Palm Woods basement tomorrow." Carlos says with a mischievous smile. Logan gives him a look, a disbelieving one. The basement is forbidden territory around here. Bitters keeps it locked at all times and anytime someone even gets close to the door, he freaks out.

"You do not wanna sneak into the basement." Jo warns. "If Bitters doesn't want anyone going down there, he must have a reason."

"He's just being paranoid." Carlos insists. "Besides, Logan's coming with me, so I won't be alone!"

"Yeah-wait, what?!" Logan stammers.

"Yep, you and I are gonna check out that basement tomorrow!" Carlos nods. Logan shakes his head frantically, feeling like he might have a panic attack. Where does Carlos get these crazy ideas? The Palm Woods basement, like he said, is forbidden territory. The other day, he asked Bitters about it and the main specifically said "If you value your life, you'll stay away."

"Come on!" Carlos pleads. "Take a risk! Do something crazy for once in your life!"

"Uh huh..." Logan says slowly. "Okay, fine! But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Thank you, Logie!" Carlos squeals, throwing his arms around Logan. The young genius jumps with surprise, groaning to himself. He normally looks forward to waking up each morning, but he's dreading tomorrow. Ugh, why do his friends have to drag him into their crazy schemes? Couldn't they do something safe, normal, and not against the rules for once?

* * *

**Who else thinks that they should stay away from that basement? *raises hand***

**Another question, what do you think was killing all of those mental patients? I really wanna hear your answers to this one;)**

**Review! :D**


	2. Heart Attack

"Well, it's May 3 and you know what that means!" Their teacher, Ms. Collins, says enthusiastically. Most of the students just mumbled "yes," but one particular student decides to raise her hand and make yet another sarcastic remark in response to the teacher's lesson. Sadie is sort of the class clown, aggravating Ms. Collins but entertaining her fellow classmates.

"We should talk about 4/20 sometime." She says. Ms. Collins takes a deep breath, rubbing her temples. Carlos kind of feels bad for her. He can only imagine what it's like to teach some of these kids.

"And what is that?"

"Marijuana Appreciation Day!" Sadie laughs, bumping fists with Lucy. Carlos shakes his head, peeking at the map hidden under his history textbook. As soon as they're dismissed, he and Logan are going down to the basement to explore. It's kept locked at all times, but Carlos knows how to pick locks, so that won't be a problem.

"Real funny, but in two days, it will be Cinco De Mayo, a Mexican holiday commemorating the Mexican Army's victory over the French in the Battle of Puebla." Ms. Collins replies calmly. Carlos glances at Sadie, who is still smiling. He has always felt that there is something unusual about her, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. Maybe it's the freaky red eyes...

"Carlos, I _don't _wanna do it." Logan whispers sternly. Carlos smiles, crossing his arms. They'll go down to the basement, look around a little bit, and Logan will realize that it's not so bad. Carlos highly doubts that it's as bad as Bitters makes it out to be. Besides, even if ghosts and stuff are real, he's certain that they're not that bad as long as you don't mess with them.

RIIIIIING!

"We'll continue this discussion on Monday!" Ms. Collins says as the students begin leaving. Carlos eagerly grabs Logan, waving at Kendall and James before pulling his smart friend from the classroom. Once Bitters is seen entering his office and shutting the door, Carlos and Logan turn left down the hallway. To get to the basement door, you walk past the main desk, turn left down a long hallway, then turn left again. It's right around the corner.

"Carlos!" Logan whines.

"It'll be fine!" Carlos insists as he begins picking the lock. It takes a little effort, but he finally hears the click. Pushing the door open, he looks down the stairs, then he looks at Logan. Slowly, he begins making his way down the steps with Logan following behind him. The basement has an eery vibe. It's dark, dusty, and it looks like no one has been down here in years.

"It's dark in here!" Logan squeaks.

"Relax, I've got a flash light." Carlos answers, pulling a flash light from his back pack. He turns it on and points it at various spots around the basement. This is nothing like the actual hotel itself. Although, he still doesn't understand why Bitters doesn't want anyone coming down here. He throws a fit if anyone even _mentions _the basement.

"Whoa, look at this!" Logan exclaims suddenly. He picks up an old letter, reading it briefly before handing it over to Carlos. Some of the writing has faded a bit, but it's still readable...well, kind of.

_Dear diary, _

_ I saw something last night, sneaking into Hayley's room. It was...strange, unusual. I was walking back to my room after a meeting with my therapist, at about 9:00 pm, and I saw it. When she looked at me, I noticed that she had pale skin and bright red eyes, almost glowing. She almost came after me, but I hid in my room until she was gone. Today, I found out that Hayley is dead. She was found lying in a pool of blood in her room. I know it had something to do with that...that...creature I saw._

_The hospital is on lockdown. Everyone's crying too. I'm just sitting in the lobby, writing and just contemplating what killed my best friend. All I know is that I will find out and I will avenge her death. I will destroy anyone that stands in my way. If I have to kill them, I will. The culprit will pay for the lives lost._

_Sincerely, Samantha _

"Wow." Carlos breathes out. This is some more letter. This Samantha girl sounds like she was really mad. Who wouldn't be after their best friend was killed? Carlos is confused about the creature with pale skin and red eyes, though. Carlos has never seen such a thing before, but if Samantha claims to have seen it, then it must be real.

"And look at this." Logan says. Carlos looks over his shoulder, eyes widening. It's...it's a newspaper article announcing Samantha's death. The cause of death? Suicide. She apparently took her own life two weeks after her best friend's murder. By reading the article, they can also conclude that Samantha and many other patients are buried in a cemetery not too far from the Palm Woods.

"This is crazy!" He states before continuing his exploration of the creepy old basement. His next discovery? A photo taken on what appears to be some sort of security camera. Strangely, it's a photo of an unidentified female, but not just any female. This one looks exactly like Samantha's description. Pale skin, glowing red eyes, but Carlos can't tell too much about her face because the picture was taken in darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Logan yells.

"It...it s-sounded like a scream." Carlos whispers, clinging to his friend. When they hear crashing and another scream, they scream and start running toward the stairs, but Carlos is the only one that makes it to the top. When he hears Logan's scream, he turns around just as an invisible force grabs the boy's leg and yanks, causing him to fall.

"Logan!" He yells. He starts to go and help, but that same invisible force pushes him back against the steps. Carlos looks closely and Logan's attacker suddenly becomes visible. Pale skin, black hair, solid white eyes are what this...this...this thing consists of. He doesn't even think that it's human.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yells, making another attempt at getting to Logan. This time, the thing disappears and he's able to kneel beside his quivering friend. His leg...it doesn't look right. There are scratches and bruises on his face and arms too. He's too scared to even cry. Carlos wants to find out what that thing was, but now is not the right time.

"My leg..." Logan groans, still shaking. Carlos's eyes fill with tears and he holds Logan close, shaking a bit himself. That was definitely the scariest sight that he has ever seen. The thing that attacked Logan looked oddly like Samantha, but he's not too certain what it was. What about the creature Samantha suspected of killing her friend? Was that a ghost? In his opinion, the red eyes and pale skin don't sound like a ghost.

"I'm gonna call Kendall and James." He whispers, whipping out his cell phone. He frantically dials Kendall's number, silently begging for the band's leader to pick up. He would go upstairs and call for someone to call 911, but he doesn't wanna leave Logan alone, especially not in this awful place.

"Carlos, Jo and I-"

"Logan's hurt!"

"What?! Carlos, what happened?"

"We went down to the basement and something attacked him, but I don't know what!" Carlos says, flinching as Logan whimpers. He feels downright guilty for bring Logan into this. It was a stupid thing for him to do. He thought that it would be fun to find out why Bitters is so secretive about this place, but they should have left it alone.

"Okay, James and I are on our way!" Kendall answers before hanging up. Logan emits another whimper and Carlos tries his best to comfort the injured boy, whispering comforting words to him. Minutes later, footsteps can be heard. Kendall and James come running down the steps. James is already talking to the 911 operator. Oh, thank God.

"Hey, you okay?" Kendall asks, touching Logan's shoulder.

"Does he look like he's okay?!" Carlos snaps, flinching as Logan squeezes his hand. He must really be in pain because Carlos feels like his hand could break, due to how tight Logan's grip is. This is bad. This is really bad. How will they explain this to Mama Knight, Bitters, or Logan's mom?

"The ambulance is on its way, sitting next to Carlos on the cold, hard floor. Together, they do their best to keep Logan calm and comforted, even though they may not be feeling so calm themselves.

* * *

**I'll post a new chapter of Play With Fire either today or tomorrow:)**

**Review! :D**


	3. Taken Away

**WARNING: Someone dies in this chapter, but it's NOT a BTR guy:O**

* * *

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE GOING DOWN THERE!" Bitters panics, flailing his arms frantically.

"Bitters, it's not like Logan is gonna sue or anything." Sadie insists.

"That's what you think!" Bitters retorts before storming into his office. The Palm Woods lobby has never been so crowded before, but when word got out that Logan was hurt and the paramedics show up, people were curious. Now they're all watching as Logan is wheeled out of the building on a stretcher.

"I'm telling you that it wasn't human!" Carlos is panicking, obviously. Camille, and everyone else, can easily tell. Carlos keeps claiming that some freakish supernatural creature attacked Logan, but Camille doesn't know about that. In fact, she's pretty certain that Carlos is just so freaked out that his mind is playing tricks on him. They all just need to stay calm and be there for Logan.

"Carlos, you _need _to calm down." Kendall says, grabbing the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Camille tries to ignore Carlos's frantic yelling, looking at the crowd surrounding her. She glances over at Sadie, who is standing off to the side with her..."friends," some red headed chick named Amber and a brunette named Cassidy. She doesn't know why, but she gets a bad feeling about those girls. She's probably just being paranoid, though.

"Guys, hospital, now!" Mama Knight says, grabbing the three boys and pushing them toward the parking garage. Camille soon runs out to her own vehicle, eagerly getting in the driver's seat. For some reason, the car won't start up. She jumps when she hears a scream out of, well, nowhere. She lets out a shaky breath, desperately trying to start the car.

"Why won't you start?!" She grumbles, getting out of the vehicle. She begins walking back toward the entrance, but she doesn't get too far. Suddenly, she feels someone choking her, pulling her backwards. She coughs, gags, and gasps, failing her arms. She tries to scream, but she can't.

"Please..." She gasps. "I need to see him..."

Slowly, she begins to lose consciousness, until...she's gone.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Mmmm..." Logan groans as his eyes begin opening. Looking to his left, he makes eye contact with the guys, Katie, and Mama Knight. As relieved as he is to see them, he's in too much discomfort to express happiness. What happened? Why does his leg hurt? Why does his whole body hurt so much? And why do they look so sad? For some reason, James looks like he's near tears, which is weird because James never cries.

"Guys..." He murmurs. "What's going on?"

"You fell down some stairs and...you hurt yourself." Mama Knight says, giving Carlos a warning look before he can speak. Logan shakes his head. He didn't do this to himself. He remembers hearing someone scream and following Carlos up the stairs, but something crapped him and pulled him back down.

"What else is going on?" He questions.

"Honey, it's Camille." Mama Knight says sadly. "She...she was found dead in the parking garage."

The world around Logan seems to freeze. Mama Knight's lying, right? Camille can't be dead. He just saw her this morning. He even saw her as he was being wheeled out to the ambulance on that stretcher. She walked beside him and told him that she loved him. Now she's dead just hours later? He can't wrap his mind around that.

"Logan?"

"W-what?" He stammers. "No! She's...she's not dead! I saw her today and she was alive!"

The heart monitor begins beeping rapidly and Logan's doctor and a nurse are running into the room. Logan is definitely freaking out. He can't breathe! Why can't he breathe? Why is Camille dead?! Before any of these questions can be answered, the doctor injects a sedative in him and he finally loses consciousness.

* * *

"Did you see anything, miss?" Officer Morgan asks Jo.

"No." Jo answers. "I was in the lobby. Camille was going to her car, she was planning on visiting her boyfriend in the hospital, and when I was going to my own car, I found her."

Jo can't believe that she's being interrogated. The police are interviewing everyone that had any connection with Camille. As Jo and her parents sit on a couch in the Palm Woods lobby, she is timidly answering every question that Officer Morgan asks her. She's answering honestly too! She's just in such a state of shock about her friend's sudden death that she's not exactly in the mood to be interviewed.

"What happened to her boyfriend?" He asks her.

"He and his friend Carlos were in the basement and he fell down the stairs." Jo replies. She begins tearing and her mom's arms wrap around her. She breaks down in tears, overwhelmed with grief and desperation. Who would wanna hurt Camille? Was the person that killed her also the one that attacked Logan? It seems awfully strange that Camille died shortly after Logan was taken to the hospital?

"Carlos who?"

"C-carlos G-garcia." She stutters tearfully. Officer Morgan nods, looking suspicious for some reason. Jo frowns, looking at the policeman. He doesn't think that Carlos did it, does he? Jo knows that Carlos would never hurt a fly, let alone murder an innocent human being. Only a cruel, evil person could do something so awful. Carlos is neither cruel nor evil.

"Carlos is one of the sweetest guys I know." She tells him. "I know he didn't do this."

"We just wanna talk to him." Officer Morgan assures her. "Do you know where he is?"

"Cedars Sinai."

With that, he disappears, leaving Jo to cry in the arms of her parents.

* * *

"Boys, we just need to be there for Logan, okay?" Mama Knight says, her arms wrapped around James. While he rests his head on her shoulder, Katie plays with his hair. After Logan was sedated, they went down to the cafeteria for a break. They'll be going back to check on him in a few minutes, though.

"We know, mom." Kendall murmurs, looking down at the table. James sniffles as Mama Knight kisses his head. He can't believe everything that has happened today. Logan got hurt and now Camille is dead. It really seems weird that the two events happened so closely together. He's reluctantly to believe Carlos's claims about a ghost haunting the Palm Woods, but what happened today is pretty strange.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Morgan from the LAPD. Is Carlos Garcia here?"

"Yes, he's in the cafeteria."

They look to see a uniformed police officer walking toward them. James slowly lifts his head off Mama Knight's shoulder, glancing at Carlos. Why is the officer looking for him? He doesn't think that Carlos did it, does he? James knows Carlos and he knows that the kid wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone.

"Are you Carlos Garcia?" The officer asks their Latino friend.

"Yeah..." Carlos says slowly. Their eyes widen as the man grabs his arm, carefully pulling him up from his seat.

"Officer, what are you doing with him?" Mama Knight asks worriedly.

"We're taking him down to the station. We have a few questions we'd like to ask him."

James looks at Kendall and shakes his head. He can't believe that Carlos is being taken away in a police car! How could anyone possibly think that Carlos had anything to do with today's horrific events? Everyone knows that Carlos is the sweetest guy in Big Time Rush. He volunteers at the animal shelter on a regular basis!

"Why?!" Carlos asks him.

"I think you and I both know why." The officer says gruffly, pushing him out of the cafeteria. James walks to the cafeteria exit, watching as Carlos is lead out of the hospital. His eyes fill with tears and he's shaking lightly, filled with concern for his friend and grief for Camille. He doesn't understand how any of this happened. Everything was fine this morning!

"Are they seriously thinking that he did all of this?!" Katie yells.

"Katie, honey, calm down." Mama Knight says, grabbing her daughter's shoulders. James inhales again, running his hands through his hair. How did things get so bad in just a few hours? Logan is in the hospital with a broken leg, Camille was murdered, and Carlos may possibly be accused of committing both assault and murder.

"Kendall, what's going on?" James whispers.

"I don't know." Kendall shakes his head. "Look, we need to go back to Logan's room and explain the situation to him."

James cringes at the mention of Logan's name. He'll throw a fit when he finds out that Carlos was taken into custody. He's already had to be sedated once. Do they wanna risk him being sedated again? He doesn't know if he wants to put his friend through anymore stress today. At the same time, however, they can't lie to him.

* * *

**Ah, I love this chapter! I mean, I'm sad that Camille is gone, but it was very fun to write:)**

**Review! :D**


	4. Trouble Begins

Like a lot of people, Kendall doesn't understand what's happening. Well, he knows what's happening, but he doesn't understand why. First of all, why does Carlos keep claiming that it was some supernatural...thing that attacked Logan? Why was Camille murdered? Why is Carlos being accused of such violence? Kendall has known Carlos for years and he knows that the guy wouldn't do such an awful thing.

He glances at James as they approach the door to Logan's room. It looks like Logan has finally woken up, but Kendall almost wishes that he's stay asleep for a little longer. How are they suppose to tell him that not only has his girlfriend been murdered, but that his best friend has been accused of committing the act?!

"What do we tell him?" James whispers.

"We just have to be honest and straightforward." Kendall takes a deep breath. Slowly, they enter the room, immediately catching Logan's attention. Kendall anxiously taps his foot against the tile floor, thinking carefully about what he should say. Okay, he just needs to say that Carlos might be getting accused of murdering Camille.

"What?" Logan murmurs.

"Logan, we need to tell you something." Kendall says, sitting on the mattress. He looks back at James, who seems to be refusing to come any closer. Okay, he can do this. He...oh, this is harder than he thought! Alright, he knows that he has to tell Logan the truth, so he should just suck it up and do it, right?

"Carlos was taken to jail!" James blurts out. Logan's eyes widen with shock as he stutters, struggling to get some words out. Kendall looks at James, crossing his arms. He couldn't have said that a little less...bluntly? They don't wanna give Logan a heart attack! Then again, they should be honest with him.

"He was...why?"

"Look, since he was there when you had your accident, and Camille was killed shortly afterwards, the police think he did it." Kendall explains gently. He hates having to tell Logan this, but it's not something they should keep from him. He deserves to know the truth, even if it hurts.

"Carlos didn't do this to me." Logan says coldly. "It was that monster."

"Monster? Logan, don't tell me you believe that garbage too. Chances are, you probably just fell down the stairs." James tells him. Logan almost looks angry now, clutching at the sheets. His jaw is tightly clenched and his eyes are narrowed. He shakes his head, glaring at them. He has never looked this angry before.

"I know what I saw." He says tightly. "The thing that attacked me...it wasn't human."

Kendall looks at James for help, but his tall friend obviously has nothing to say. He takes a deep breath, crossing his arms. Logan and Carlos both think that the culprit is some kind of supernatural creature. How is he suppose to respond to that? He has never believes in ghosts, vampires, or any of that stuff, but now two of his best friends are claiming to have seen something.

"Logan-" He says calmly. "You're...you're not thinking straight."

"So you don't believe me? Oh, real nice!"

"I want to, but ghosts aren't real!"

"Look, I'm really tired, so maybe you guys should leave." Logan says softly, looking away. Kendall and James glance at each other, not saying a word as they leave. Kendall wants to believe Logan, he really does, but...he just can't.

* * *

"Were you with Mr. Mitchell when he felt down the stairs?" Officer Morgan asks Carlos. The short Latino gulps, looking at the table. This is so awful...and humiliating! He would never hurt anyone! Why would anyone accuse him of something as awful as murder? He just can't believe that he's in an interrogation room.

"Y-yes." He answers timidly.

"So you know what happened."

"Yes." He replies. This is making him feel sick to his stomach. He's scared and he wants to go home. God, he wishes he had never taken Logan with him to the basement. If he hadn't done that, none of this would have happened. He's definitely gonna regret this for the rest of his life. It's his fault that Camille is dead, even though he wasn't the one that killed her.

"Look, I did not kill her!" He says, crossing his arms. "I don't even like to kill spiders!"

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Officer Morgan answers coolly. Carlos grumbles under his breath, looking around the dimly lit room. This is the worst situation he could possibly get himself into! He doesn't belong in jail. He belongs at home with his brothers, his best friends. Gosh, he hopes that Logan doesn't hate him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He frowns.

"We'll find out whether or not you killed her." Officer Morgan gets in his face, looking him in the eyes. Carlos anxiously taps his foot against the floor, desperate for freedom. He doesn't like...why is the officer taking out those handcuffs? "Carlos Garcia, you are under arrest for the murder of Camille Roberts. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, you have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you."

Carlos gasps as his hands are handcuffed behind his back. His eyes fill with tears as he is forced out of the interrogation room. It's official. This is the worst day of his life.

* * *

Riiiiing!

"Hello?" Logan asks tiredly. He's been sleeping a lot, so he's not really in the mood to talk to anyone, but it's Carlos calling, so he'll make an exception.

"Logan, it's me." Carlos says, his voice choked up. "I'm allowed one phone call, so I thought I'd call you. Listen, I'm so-"

"Carlos, I'm not blaming you." Logan says, his eyes filling with tears. He can't believe that his precious girlfriend is dead. He just knows that the monster that attacked him is behind her sudden demise. He saw the creature's face before Carlos rescued him and it definitely wasn't human. It might have been a ghost, but he's not sure. If so, why is it so angry?

"It was Samantha." Carlos whispers tearfully.

"I know, buddy." Logan nods. Samantha...it was Samantha, the girl that committed suicide while the Palm Woods was a mental hospital. She's looking to avenge her friend's death. He just doesn't understand why she took her anger out on him and Camille. Of course, maybe the basement is her territory and she didn't appreciate them invading it. That's no reason to hurt people, though!

"Now my life is gonna be ruined because of her!" Carlos cries.

"Look, we'll fix this, okay? Just stay calm and watch what you say. You don't wanna give them anything they can use against you." His heart sinks when he hears Carlos's whimper on the other line. It breaks his heart to hear such fear in his little buddy's voice. Once he gets out of here, he's gonna fix this. He won't let Carlos live his life in prison.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He says gently. "Don't worry."

"But Logan-"

"Please, don't..." Logan sniffles, wiping his eyes. "I'm not gonna let your life be ruined because of this. He struggles to keep from crying, his eyes darting around the room. It feels awfully cold in here, much colder than most hospital rooms. When he looks over at the window, Samantha's face flashes before his eyes before disappearing. He gasps, breathing in and out.

"L-logan? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." His eyes widen as "You're next" is written on the window. He takes slow, deep breaths, trying his best to stay calm. Carlos is already scared, so freaking out won't be any good for either of them. Logan just needs to figure out how to get him out of jail. He doesn't belong there. He belongs at home, safe and sound.

"Look, I've gotta go because other people need to use the phone, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Logan says weakly, shaking. "Bye."

Carlos hangs up, leaving Logan with no one to talk to. Normally, he'd be okay with being alone, but he just doesn't feel safe anymore. He doesn't know if anyone's safe now. Not with that monster roaming around and terrorizing them.

* * *

"Well, well, well, it's Katie's little boyfriend." Sadie coos, her fangs showing. It's after midnight, the perfect time for hunting. Sadie peeks around the corner as Kyle walks toward the Palm Woods. Tsk, tsk, tsk...young kids shouldn't be out at this hour. This scary monsters might get them. Tonight, Sadie is very thirsty.

She smirks, sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, she grabs him and slams him against the wall. He cries out, his eyes widening when he looks into Sadie's bright red ones. She bares her fingers against, leaning toward him. He whimpers and gasps for air. Sadie can see the tears in his eyes, but she's not the least bit phased. Slowly, she leans toward his shoulder, slowly biting down. His cries are music to her ears.

"Aww, is the baby is scared?" She asks, sucking the blood out of him. Finally, he collapses to the ground. Sadie doesn't care, though. She didn't feel guilty when she killed Samantha and she doesn't feel guilty now.

* * *

**Is Kyle dead? Maybe, maybe not;O**

**Review! :D**


	5. One Big Mess

"You need to rest, okay?" Mama Knight says, kissing Logan's forehead before walking to the kitchen. Logan sighs as he glares at the cast on his leg, his eyes narrowed. He was attacked by a freaking ghost and no one believes him. There's definitely something weird going on because he got out of the hospital today and found out that Katie's friend Kyle went missing last night. He was last seen shortly after midnight. According to people around the Palm Woods, police found a pool of blood by the entrance!

He takes his phone from his sweatpants pocket, looking through his pictures. His eyes fill with tears when he comes across a photo of him and Camille together. He wonders if the thing that killed her is the same monster that attacked him? He remembers that evil face very well. Her skin was pale, her eyeballs were solid white, but it was also obvious that she had been gorgeous before her death.

"Hey, has anyone talked to Carlos?" He asks softly.

"I think Kendall and James went to visit him." Katie says, sitting next to him. He puts his phone back in his sweatpants pocket, looking up at the ceiling. These past two days have been the worst. The fact that no one believes him and Carlos, well, makes everything more stressful. Stephanie would believe them, though. She is a huge believer in the supernatural.

"Mama Knight, do you think I could go to Stephanie's apartment for a little bit? I promise I'll rest when I get back.

Mama Knights sighs. "Okay, but I don't want you to stay gone too long."

Logan quietly thanks her, pushing himself up with his crutches. Slowly, he limps toward the door, pulling it up. With some difficulty, he makes it out into the hallway. Stephanie's apartment is one floor above them. He hopes he can get there fast because he doesn't feel comfortable being alone. Not after everything that has happened!

Luckily, he makes it to her apartment with no problems, except for his aching leg. He only has to knock twice before Stephanie appears in the doorway, obviously stressed out. She and Carlos are sort of dating and it must be terrifying knowing that her boyfriend is in jail. Logan is scared about the whole thing too.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" She frowns, stepping aside.

"I have a problem and I need your help." Logan says, limping past her. Once he's situated on the couch, he explains the situation. Stephanie listens closely, nodding as he tells her about the basement, the stuff they found, and the ghost that attacked him. She doesn't look uncertain like Kendall and James did either. It's nice to talk to someone that actually believes him.

"I'm not surprised." She says, grabbing her computer. "You know, I heard that the old mental hospital use to run a brothel on the side." Logan can't believe what he's hearing. Not only was this place a mental hospital, but they ran a whore house? That is downright sickening. It's wrong to use some as a sex object. It's so, so, so wrong.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the place a was totally corrupt." Stephanie nods. "At least, that's what I've read. Now, tell me a little about this ghost that attacked you. I'm assuming that it was the ghost of a patient that was killed here."

"I think it might have been a girl named Samantha Brennan." Logan says, looking at the computer screen. Stephanie apparently saved a bunch of old pictures of Samantha. That's a little creepy, but okay...anyway, Samantha was a pretty girl. He wonders what she was like before her death. Why was she in the mental hospital? She doesn't look crazy in these pictures.

"Hey, do you know why she was admitted?" He questions.

"Um, a lot of articles I've read say that she had schizophrenia." Stephanie tells him.

"Wow..." He shakes his head, looking at the computer screen. This whole thing is insane, but he knows what he saw. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that ghosts are actually real, but yesterday's events are all the proof he needs. As weird as it is to think that supernatural creatures are real, it's true.

"You think she's the one that attacked you?"

"And I think she might be the one that killed Camille." Logan responds. "I'm not so sure about Kyle, though. They can't even find him!"

"Yeah, that's the third person that's either been injured, murdered, or disappeared in the past two days." Stephanie agrees. Logan rubs his temples. What he wants to know is how they can put a stop to this and get Carlos out of jail. Pictures of him being escorted out of Cedars Sinai by police have already surfaced on the internet. One TMZ article was titled "When Good Boys Go Bad."

"What can we do about it?"

"That's the thing." Stephanie says calmly. "I need to figure something out because right now, I have nothing."

Logan groans, smacking a hand to his face. Stephanie King, the supernatural enthusiast, doesn't have a plan for getting rid of the ghosts and any other supernaturals lurking around? Seriously?! Ugh, this is getting more frustrating by the minute.

* * *

"Guys, this place is horrible! Do you know that I have to use a metal toilet?!" Carlos says harshly.

"I'm sure it's not-" Carlos glares at James. Trust him, it's "_that bad_." In fact, jail is terrible. His cell mate is kind of nice (key word: kind of), but he still doesn't like being here. The guy is in jail for being involved in an armed robbery and he calls Carlos his "mini-me." Carlos doesn't plan on becoming a criminal, so he doesn't see how that makes sense.

"Look, we're gonna get you out of here." Kendall tells him. "We'll find out who really did this, get them busted, and get _you _out." Carlos sighs, looking at his two best friends. He hopes that Kendall is right. He hates being trapped in this horrible place. He misses the comfort of apartment 2J. He misses the Palm Woods pool. He misses Stephanie.

"If I'm not out of here by next week, I swear I'll-" He threatens, pointing a finger at them. They shrink back a little bit, awkward smiles on their faces. He shoots them a dirty look. He means business. If they don't find a way to get him out of this mess, he's gonna throw the mother of all fits. He's already pissed, but if he spends his life in prison, he'll be enraged.

"Okay, why wasn't I allowed to bring my cigarettes?" James complains.

"No one cares about your damn cigarettes!" Carlos shrieks. A few bystanders look at him and he has no problem flipping them off. He's normally not so bitter, but it's hard to be in a good mood when he spent last night in a jail cell and there's a glass window between him and two of his best friends.

"Chew this." Kendall says, handing James a stick of gum. The tallest of the BTR guys snatches the gum from his friend's hand, chewing it violently. Carlos only has two concerns right now and neither of them concerns James's nicotine obsession. Getting out of here is number one and his other concern is Logan. How's he doing since getting out of the hospital?

"How's Logan doing?" He finally asks.

"Um, fine." Kendall tells him. "He's resting at home."

Carlos huffs, wishing that he could be doing the same. He hasn't played video games in two days and it's making him sad. Don't even get him started on the food he's been forced to eat. It's decent, but it's nothing like regular people food. You know, food that not-imprisoned people eat. The worst part about this whole thing is that he didn't even do anything! He's being falsely accused and it sucks!

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell him that I broke his hockey stick." James laughs nervously. Carlos's face turns bright red and he's pretty certain that steam is coming out of his ears. He doesn't like when people break his things, especially not things that are important to him. Next thing he knows, James will be saying that he's the one that lost Sparky.

"Oh, and remember when your dog Sparky mysteriously disappeared?"

"What, James?" He asks tightly.

"Um, I took him for a walk and...well, he got lost."

"JAMES DAVID DIAMOND!" Carlos shrieks.

"I think we should run." Kendall whispers.

"HELL YEAH, YOU SHOULD!" Carlos snaps. Kendall quickly hangs up the phone, grabbing James and pulling him away. When they wave at him, they only get a glare in response. He was_not _in the mood for confession time. Once they get him out of jail, then he might be a little friendlier. Until then, everyone is on his "list."

* * *

**Carlitos is pretty upset...**

**Review! :D**


	6. Dangerous

"Sadie, you're insane!" Kyle exclaims. Sadie shakes her head, Amber and Cassidy standing behind her. No, she didn't kill Kyle. She and her two minions took him to their special hiding place, with his hands chained behind his back. She decided to spare him and instead chose to turn him into a vampire like herself. The transformation should be completed very soon. Then he'll be one of them.

"Come on, you get to live forever." She tells him, while Amber and Cassidy nod. She paces in front of the young boy, her eyes glowing red in the darkness. She knows that Samantha is still lurking around the Palm Woods, plotting revenge for stupid Hayley's death. She also knows that Samantha is the one that killed Camille and that makes her angry because killing is her job.

"I'll end up hurting someone!" Kyle retorts. Sadie shrugs, not really caring. She has hurt lots of people and it doesn't bother her. Kyle shouldn't feel guilty either. They're vampires and they need to feed off humans in order to keep their energy up. Maybe some vampires can feed off of animals, but that's not how Sadie's kind work. No, they drink_ pure human blood._

"Trust me. sweetie." She says, kneeling in front of him as his eyes begin glowing bright red. "You'll grow to enjoy this lifestyle. It's more fun than it sounds. I mean, I'm more than a hundred years old. You won't believe all the exciting stuff I've gotten to do. Now that you're immortal, you can have the same adventures that I've had."

She stands back up, nodding at Amber and Cassidy. She smirks as they begin removing Kyle's handcuffs, letting his hands go free. She's gonna make Kyle her little protege. She's gonna teach him the ways of the vampire, so that he can be the best vampire he can be. She might even let him go hunting with her.

"How can I possibly enjoy a life like this?" Kyle says coldly.

"You'll get use to it." Sadie replied. "They all do."

* * *

"Logan, you must be crazy." Kendall says as he helps Logan down the stairs.

"I'm gonna prove that Carlos and I are telling the truth." Logan says as they finally reach the bottom of the stairs. The floor has a small blood stain where Logan fell. The basement is dark except for the light from Kendall's flashlight. Logan had invited James to come with them, but their tallest friend refused to set foot in the reportedly haunted basement.

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" Kendall tells him. "You need to rest."

Logan huffs, looking around the dark room. This may be dangerous and crazy, but it's important. Carlos's innocence will never been proven if he doesn't have Kendall and James's support. Once they all agree that a ghost was the culprit, they can begin figuring out how to get Carlos out of jail. Logan sure isn't about to let his friend spend life in prison for a crime that he didn't commit.

"Look, let's just say that there is a ghost haunting the Palm Woods." Kendall says calmly. "Why would it wanna hurt you and Camille?"

Logan stays silent because honestly, he doesn't know the answer. He doesn't know why Samantha would wanna do what she has done, but he has a few guesses. His number one assumption is that Samantha is trying to avenge Hayley's death and she wants to find and kill her friend's murderer, but she first has to kill anyone that could possibly stand in her way.

"When I was in the hospital," He says carefully. "Samantha wrote me a message on the window. She said 'You're next'."

Kendall looks apprehensive, but Logan chooses not to argue. Instead, he limps over to a pile of boxes, nodding at his friend. Kendall sighs and opens one of the boxes, then both of their eyes widen at the sight of a blood stained knife. Kendall frantically steps away from the box, grabbing Logan.

"What the-"

"When Carlos and I were down here, we found a diary entry from Samantha and an old newspaper article announcing her death."

He reaches into another box, looking inside. It's a bunch of old black and white photographs. The one he chooses to view is one of Samantha. She doesn't look happy in this picture, though. She's dressed in lacy lingerie with an older man kissing her neck. It's easy to see that she's not enjoying his advances.

"This is her." He tells Kendall. "The girl that died."

He shows his friend the picture, watching Kendall's face closely. Then he hears footsteps and he looks over at the staircase, his eyes landing on James. Ugh, that guy needs to get rid of that smoking habit. Has he not heard about the Palm Woods "No Smoking" rule? In the past few months, he's taken up the nasty habit of smoking when he's stressed out.

"James, what are you doing?" Kendall groans.

"I realized that these ghost rumors are stupid, so I thought I'd see what you and Logiebear are doing down here." James answers, lighting his cigarette. Logan shakes his head as he looks at the other pictures, eyeing each of them carefully. Okay, these are all photos of Samantha barely dressed and practically being violated.

"Stephanie told me that the Palm Woods Mental Hospital use to run a secret brothel." He says suddenly. That's what's happening in these photographs. Samantha was forced to be a part of the hospital's corruption and some sick person decided to document her forced adventures as a...well, you know. She was dragged into things that she didn't wanna be dragged into.

"Damn, who is that?" James gasps, grabbing the picture. "And why can't I be that guy?"

"This," Logan says, taking the picture back. "is Samantha Brennan, a girl that died when the Palm Woods was a mental hospital." James is totally girl crazy, which isn't always a good thing. Sometimes Logan worries that his love for the ladies might get him in trouble someday. He's already tried hitting on Sadie and Logan has a feeling that the girl isn't all she appears to be.

"And lemme guess," James responds. "You think her ghost is haunting the Palm Woods. _You think _that her ghost attacked you and killed your girlfriend."

CRASH!

"GET OUT!"

"We better go!" Kendall yells upon hearing the angered screech. Logan feels both Kendall and James grabbing him and hurriedly helping him toward the stairs. They barely miss a glass vase being thrown at them by something invisible. With Logan being on crutches, it's quite hard for him to get up the stairs, but he manages. If he has to suffer a few more injuries while getting away from that monster, then he'll take the risk. Although, he gets out of the basement with nothing but his already treated leg injury.

* * *

"Oh my god, what was that?!" James yells as they all storm into 2J.

"Samantha! It was Samantha!" Logan snaps. Kendall helps the injured boy over to the couch, making sure he's as comfortable as he can be. Now, about this "Samantha" situation. What the hell is going on? Could Logan and Carlos be telling the truth? There was no one else in the basement with them, yet they heard a woman's voice screaming.

"Okay, say it is Samantha...what does she want?" James asks, his frustration obvious.

"I...I don't know." Logan asks tiredly as Kendall sits next to him. This whole thing is downright weird. Kendall has never believed in ghosts, but his best friends are claiming that one is haunting the Palm Woods. Then he possibly heard the voice of this "ghost." Should he assume that Logan and Carlos having been honest this whole time? Maybe they aren't delusional after all!

"Look, we're just gonna assume that you're right." Kendall says calmly. "Maybe Samantha is trying to settle something. Maybe an old rivalry? Maybe she's trying to get revenge on someone?"

Logan's shrug helps nothing. Well, if he doesn't know what Samantha wants, then they need to find out. Kendall's not saying that he fully believes in ghosts, but he can no longer deny that there's something weird about this hotel.

It's too bad that they aren't aware of what's happening where Carlos is.

* * *

"Oh god, please pick up." Carlos whispers anxiously, trying to block out the frantic screams and the gunshots outside. He was out in the courtyard when this...this creature showed up and started attacking people, killing them. Carlos was able to get inside without the monster noticing, but Big Man, his cell mate, told him to use this opportunity to escape.

He gasps when he hears slow footsteps getting closer. He finally just hangs up the phone and makes a run for it. All of the officers are trying to deal with the attacker, so he doesn't have any "supervision." Of course this is a chance to escape! Oh, he sees the back door! He just has to climb over the fence and get as far away from this place as possible.

He gasps for air as he runs out the door, rushing to the tall fence. As difficult as it is, he climbs over the fence and keeps on running, even though he's incredibly exhausted. He has never ran this fast in his life. It's a high tensity situation, but it feels so good to be free! He'll just have to stay hidden from the police until his innocence is proven!

Once he's far enough from the jail, he searches for the nearest pay phone, finding one in front of a boutique. With tears in his eyes, he dials the home phone number for apartment 2J, whimpering. He needs to let his friends, Mama Knight, and Katie known what's happening and that he escaped.

"Hello?" Mama Knight answers.

"M-mama Knight?" His voice is shaking. "It..it's Carlos. Something happened at the jail and...I'm free."

* * *

**Oooh, Carlos escaped! :D**

**Hey, I need you guys to do me a favor. You know my Tumblr, btrvictorious? Well, I made another Tumblr dedicated to my BTR fanfics:) It's called bigtimewriter36 . tumblr . com (without the spaces) and I'll post info about my current stories, future fanfic ideas, and you can request one-shots and stuff like that:) I would really like for it to be a success, so I would love if you'd send in some requests:) Just go to the ask box and tell me a BTR character (s) and what you'd like for me to write about. I'd really, really, really appreciate it!**

**Review! :D**


	7. Suspicion

"Honey, what happened?" Mama Knight asks calmly. After getting Carlos changed out of his orange prison jumpsuit, she sat him down and made him some chocolate milk. Now, they need to get information out of him about how in the world he escaped. Mama Knight knows Carlos wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, so she's glad he got out of there, but how?

"I was in the courtyard with some other guys." Carlos breathes out. "Suddenly, I heard this screech and these things in black showed up and started attacking. Th-there w-was blood everywhere. I went inside and r-ran out the b-b-back d-door."

Mama Knight frowns, sitting next to him. She places a hand on his shoulder and eyes him curiously. Things in black? What kind of things? First, he claims that a ghost attacked Logan and killed Camille. Now he's saying that other supernatural creatures unleashed a murderous rampage on the jail where he was staying.

"Okay," She says calmly. "What did these 'things' look like?"

"I couldn't really tell because they were wearing black hoodies." Carlos says shakily. "But I remember seeing one of them. She had blonde hair, glowing red eyes, pale skin, and f-fangs. She tried to attack me, but I ran away. I saw one of her buddies biting down on an officer's neck. He was on the ground and he was bleeding."

Mama Knight sighs, looking at her daughter and the other guys. She doesn't really know how to respond to this. It doesn't seem real. She knows that something must have happened for him to be able to escape, but pale skinned creatures with fangs...it just doesn't seem realistic. Mama Knight has never seen such creatures before.

"Maybe it was something else." Katie suggests.

"No!" Carlos blurts out. "No, I know what I saw."

Mama Knight takes another deep breath, looking over at Kendall. She wonders if he believes what Carlos is saying. In Carlos's mind, he might really believe that he saw these creatures, but that doesn't mean it's reality. Maybe he's just tired and it's making him delusional. He should probably rest and let his mind be cleared of these delusions.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Carlos whispers.

"No, I do, it's just-"

"Forget it." Carlos says, getting up and walking to his room. Seconds later, a door slams and the remaining people in the living room flinch. Normally, Mama Knight would scold any of them for slamming doors, but she can't bring herself to do that right now. She's too busy trying to figure all of this out. What in the world is happening to her boys?

"I'll talk to him." Logan murmurs, pushing himself up on his crutches.

"Sweetie, why don't you just let me take care of Carlos? I want you kids to relax." Mama Knight says, gently forcing Logan to sit back down. She places a kiss on Kendall's cheek, walking toward Carlos and Logan's bedroom. She hesitates at first, but she finally knocks. She has to do this twice before Carlos responds.

"Come in."

Slowly, she enters the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Carlos is typing away on Logan's laptop. Gustavo has been considering getting all four of the boys brand new laptops, which is surprisingly nice of him. As long as they don't become computer addicts and forget what's important, she'd like for them to have something as nice as their own computers.

"Sweetie, do you honestly believe that some supernatural creatures have been the cause of everything?" She asks him.

"Yep." Carlos answers, still typing. Mama Knight sits silently, looking over his shoulder. He's researching vampires. Sorry, but she doesn't believe in such things. She watches as he researches famous Los Angeles vampires. A long list of names shows up and Carlos scrolls through the names, while Mama Knight observes.

"Oh my god..."

"What is it?" Mama Knight asks.

"Sadie's name is on this list." Carlos whispers, clicking on the name. Hmm, Sadie? There's a girl named Sadie that James is always talking about. Mama Knight has even seen her a few times and she looks like a perfectly nice girl. Chances are, her name being on this list...well, it's probably a silly prank.

"She was one of the most famous vampires of the 1960s." Carlos reads. "She was only about sixty years old at the time of the infamous Palm Woods Murders. According to witnesses that claim to have seen her, she had an innocent face but a heart of pure evil. A former patient of the Palm Woods Mental Hospital said that he was returning from a therapy session when he saw Sadie. 'She had the most horrifying expression on her face; so evil, so full of hatred.' he said. No one knows what happened to her. Many believe that she's still lurking right here in Los Angeles."

Next to the article, there is an old security camera photo. A pale faced, red eyed creature is looking up at the camera, her mouth wide open. Mama Knight has to admit that it's a frightening side, but it's probably fake. It has to be fake, right? There is no way that vampires and ghosts are roaming Los Angeles.

"Maybe you should get off the computer for a while." She suggests, gently closing the laptop. Carlos looks at her, clearly frustrated. She gets off the bed and pats his head, leaving the bedroom. Wow, what's this world coming to? There's something wrong when people are claiming to have seen vampires and ghosts.

* * *

"He thinks that Sadie is a vampire?" Jo raises an eyebrow at Kendall, James, and Logan. She looks over at Sadie and her posse, frowning. Um, she has always thought that Sadie was unusual, but she doesn't know if she'd say that the girl is totally evil. Anyway, Sadie's too stupid to pull off the events of the past few days.

"Well...yeah." Kendall says, wrapping his arms around her waist. She watches Sadie carefully, wondering what's in that cup that she's drinking from. It's red, kind of like punch, only thicker. In fact, it actually looks kind of gross. Occasionally, Sadie will stop talking to Amber and glance over at them, narrowing her eyes. Um, okay?

"You know, she _is _kind of creepy." Logan tells them.

"Yeah, I kind of agree." Kendall nods. Jo is starting to feel the same way. There's no doubt that Sadie's beautiful, but there's something not right about her. She just doesn't know if "vampire" is the right word to describe this girl. She's just weird. Yeah, that's it! She's weird! There are plenty of weird people that aren't supernatural creatures!

She looks down at the table, sighing. Then an unnatural face appears like a reflection. It's the face of an attractive young woman with a pale face and solid white eyeballs. She breathed in, exhaling when the face disappeared. She gulped, breathing in and out. What the hell was that?

"Are you okay?" Kendall whispers.

"Yeah," Jo lies. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She isn't fine, though. She only had to look at that face for a second, but it was enough to change her mind about the supernatural. Well, possibly. She actually isn't certain about anything yet, but she won't deny that it's strange that she envisioned such a thing. She has been watching a lot of supernatural shows lately and they had a special about the Palm Woods Murders last night. Her "hallucination" looked exactly like one of the victims that the TV special showed, except this girl was dead.

"Carlos is pretty freaked out about everything that's happened lately." James says, exhaling a cloud of smoke. Rolling his eyes, Kendall grabs the cigarette, throwing it into the pillow. Jo can't help but laugh at how aggravated James looks. She doesn't know when or why he took up smoking, though.

"I think he's telling the truth." Logan says, yawning. Jo reaches over and pats his shoulder, glancing at the cast on his broken leg. She couldn't believe it when she heard what happened to him. The whole situation seemed incredibly bizarre, especially since her best friend was murdered just minutes later.

She looks at Kendall and James, confused when they don't respond to Logan. They just sort of look down at the concrete. Do they also think that something is going on? Like, something involving supernatural creatures? If so, she would really like to know. If there's such creatures roaming around, she refuses to be alone...EVER.

"Some people at the Grove have said that they saw some suspicious activity recently." Kendall explains. Jo nods slowly, truly baffled now. It seems like the guys (and Stephanie) have been talking a lot about the supernatural lately. She doesn't really understand what's going on. Ever since Logan's accident and Camille's death, things have been really different around here.

"Maybe Carlos and Logan are both right!" James finally says. "Maybe there _is _something going on."

* * *

**Oooh, it's getting exciting...and kind of creepy;)**

**Review! :D**


	8. You Can't Get Me

When Gustavo heard that Carlos had escaped from jail, he was thrilled. He thought that meant that Big Time Rush could finally get back to work. Then he was informed of a little problem. If he leaves the apartment, the cops might find him. If they find him, his life will be ruined. If his life is ruined and he's stuck in prison, there will be no more Big Time Rush. That means that Gustavo will lose his job.

He growls and throws a drumstick at the wall, storming to his office. He slams the door shut, sitting in front of his computer. Life has gotten way out of control. Lately, the dogs have been claiming that ghosts caused everything. Carlos even claims that vampires took over the prison and that's why he was able to escape.

He just can't believe everything that has happened. You know, he really needs to do some research on this Palm Woods Murder thing. Lately, that's all he's been hearing about. Ghosts, vampires, and the Palm Woods Murders. It's quite stupid actually. He can't believe that anyone would fall for that crap.

He turns the computer on, glaring at the screen. Ghosts, vampires? Yeah right! It's all one big joke! He's one of many people that do not nor will they ever believe in the supernatural. No ghosts, no vampires, no fairies, no nothing! God is the only supernatural being that Gustavo believes in. Other than Him, nope!

When he gets to Google's homepage, he begins his research. Typing "palm woods murders" into the search box, he gets a long list of results. They all look, well, interesting. He just doesn't know when one will provide him with the explanation. He just knows that his monkey dogs have been talking about ghosts and vampires a lot.

WHOOSH!

"Huh?!" He hears the loud rush of air and he reluctantly turns the computer off. Suddenly, he just doesn't feel safe in this room. In fact, he tries to leave! Something stops him, though. Just as he reaches the door, it shuts on its own, giving him all the more reason to freak out. He gasps for air, desperately searching for a way out. Oh, this bad! This is really, really, really bad.

"What the-" He stammers, yanking on the door. From the corner of his eyes, he can see an unfamiliar and clearly nonhuman creature standing in the corner. No, ghosts aren't real! He's obviously overworked and it's making him crazy. He just needs to get this door open and get out of here.

The creature seems to float over to his computer. Shaking, he watches as she yanks one of the cords, pulling one end from the computer and the other end from the wall plug. Gustavo tries to back away as "it" comes toward him with the cord. He tries throwing a lamp at him, but that doesn't do much in getting rid of a ghost.

"Stay away from me!" He warns. The creature just stares at him blankly with her solid white eyes, clutching the cord in her hands. She finally gets him backed up against the wall, starting to wrap the cord around his neck. He has to think of something! Something that'll get through to this...girl and keep him alive!

"Please," He gasps. "Just tell me what you want."

Slowly, the cord around his neck loosens...and the creature/girl/whatever she drops it. Gustavo breathes a sigh of relief, looking her in the eyes. He just has to figure out why she's here and satisfy whatever needs she has. She'll be happy and she'll leave him alone. Possibly? He sure hopes so!

_I WANT HER DESTROYED_

That's what she writes on the wall. Who does she want destroyed?

"Who?" He asks her.

_SADIE_

"Sadie..." He whispers. "Hey, doesn't she go to school with my boys?"

The girl nods curtly, while Gustavo takes a deep breath. Okay, all that matters is that he's alive. He's just really confused. Why does she want Sadie dead? Sure, she's kind of obnoxious and mean sometimes, but he doesn't know if she necessarily deserves to die. How is he suppose to respond to this _ghost _threatening death on Sadie?

"Why? Why do you want this girl dead?"

_SHE'S A MURDERER_

He's about to ask for a better explanation, but the ghost has already disappeared. Leaning back against the wall, he tries hard to catch his breath, looking down at the cord that the mystery girl used to almost kill him. He doesn't fully understand what just happened, but he's calling his therapist first thing tomorrow.

* * *

"Cam's funeral is on Saturday." Logan says softly.

"We're all hurt." Jo says gently, rubbing his shoulder. He sighs in response, looking at the door to the parking garage. Just think, that's the last door Camille walked through before her unexpected death. He really feels that Samantha is the one behind her murder, but he doesn't have any proof. There's no proof that she did it and it'll be hard to get any because, well, she's a ghost.

"Katie, I thought you were going to the park with some friends." He frowns as Katie sits across from them.

"I'm not going out there alone." Katie replies. Logan understands where she's coming from. After Camille's death, no one has went to the garage alone. Like the basement, it's forbidden territory now. Not as forbidden as the basement, but no one dares to go there alone. Logan knows that he doesn't wanna be by himself, well, anytime.

"Hey, I see something out there." Jo nudges him. He furrows his eyebrows, looking toward the parking garage. Jo's right. There is something suspicious going on. Something very,very suspicious.

Pushing himself up on his crutches, he limps toward the door. A group of three girls have someone backed into a corner, while a young boy stands behind them. He jumps slightly as the blonde slaps their victim, while the other two laugh. Is this some kind of all-girl gang or something?

He pushes the door open quietly, barely cracking it open so he can hear.

"Leave me alone, Sadie!"

Funny, that sounds like Blonde Jennifer's voice.

"Why should I, slut?!" Sadie snaps, giving Jennifer a shove. Logan shakes his head, jumping when Sadie punches her across the face. He can't believe that she's bullying someone like this! Part of him wants to laugh because Jennifer has been real bitchy in the past, and she's getting what she deserves, but he can't laugh. Really, bullying isn't funny no matter who is it.

"You wanna die tonight?" Sadie whispers in her ear. "You want me to rip you apart limb by limb? Cause I'll do it."

"I can't watch this!" Logan tells Jo and Katie. He starts to move forward, but Jo does it for him. He looks at her with wide eyes, mouthing a frantic "get back here!" Is she completely insane? Sadie is about to commit a murder and Jo wants to play superhero? He thought she was smarter than that! A man should be the one risking his life here.

"Relax, I've got a secret weapon." Jo smirks, pulling a gun from inside her jacket.

"Oooh..."

"Shush, Katie." Logan murmurs tiredly, watching as Jo points the gun at the mean girls. She yells Sadie's name, not backing down when Sadie whips around. He never knew that innocent Jo Taylor could be such a badass. Part of him feels respect and admiration, but the other part is strongly doubting her sanity.

"Jennifer, go inside!" Jo shouts. The blonde haired girl starts to do as she's told, but Amber and Cassidy shove her back against the wall. "Sadie, you let her go or I'll blow your brains out. Despite what you may think, I'm not afraid to do it."

Sadie snorts, her arms crossed. She walks closer to Jo until their noses are touching. Logan doesn't like where this is going. It's about to get real bloody. He can feel it. He can't even handle seeing bloodshed onscreen, let alone in real life. What's he gonna do if Jo or Jennifer get killed? He'll be a witness to a crime!

"I'm not scared of you." Sadie's voice is dark and cold, her eyes filled with evil. Logan can see it even from a few steps away. If he weren't injured and he had himself a weapon, he would so go out there! He can't stand the thought of anymore people getting hurt. He...he just can't! He already lost his girlfriend and Katie's friend is...wait a minute...that boy _is _Kyle!

"Sadie, just leave them alone!" The boy pleads. Sadie breaths in and out, the hatred and evilness never leaving her glowing red eyes. She nods at Amber and Cassidy, who hesitate before letting Jennifer free. The almost victim runs past them and through the doors, not seeming to notice Logan and Katie. Well, at least she's safe.

"This isn't over." She threatens, purposely bumping Jo's shoulder as she and her posse walk past.

* * *

**This may sound mean, but I actually enjoyed the scene with Jo, Sadie, and Jennifer:P **

**Review! :D**


	9. Trouble For Us

**WARNING: Someone gets hurt and someone else DIES:O**

James has only seen the Palm Woods basement a couple of times and he finds it very creepy. Tonight, he found himself unable to sleep, so he thought he would go and explore the basement more thoroughly. He's appalled at how dirty this place is. Couldn't Buddha Bob come down here and clean up a little bit? Seriously, it's all dusty and yucky looking. Back in Minnesota, his mom's housekeeper never let their home get to looking like this.

"Ugh..." He cringes, touching a faded old picture on the wall. Although he's uncertain about recent events, he does feel like he should check this place out. He won't deny that there's something suspicious about the old basement. That voice screaming at them to "get out," it wasn't right. Something is different about this hotel, particularly the basement.

He takes deep breaths to keep calm, not liking this feeling of someone watching him. It feels like nothing he has ever felt before. It's just really unnatural. No one should feel this way unless something is going on. He wishes that there was an explanation for what has been happening. Like what Gustavo claims happened to him the other night. He said that a ghost tried to kill him. At first, James didn't really believe in ghosts, but he's starting to have second thoughts.

He wonders what's in all these boxes. There's so many that it's almost ridiculous. Are there that many old items hidden down here? Hmm, maybe this basement has all the answers they need. Walking across the room, he approaches a box in a corner, kneeling in front of it. He wipes some of the dust off, then he carefully opens it. It's just a bunch of old...medical documents?

"Oh my..." He murmurs, picking up one of the pages. It's part of Samantha's file from the Palm Woods Mental Hospital. Apparently, she was eighteen at the time of admittance, had been displaying signs of instability for quite some time, and had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. She was on some pretty strong meds too.

He needs to show this to the guys! Grabbing all of the papers, he folds them and shoves them into his jacket. He gets off the floor and hurriedly walks to the stairs, beginning to walk up the steps as fast as he can. When he hears a few whispers, he turns around, taking deep breaths. He's normally not a crier, but tears prickle at his eyes when several ghost begin appearing.

Panicking, he tries to run up the stairs, but the head ghost (Samantha) won't have that. Next thing he knows, she's shoving him down the stairs. A loud snap fills the room just before he becomes still at the bottom of the stairs. Yes, he's still conscious. Clutching his right arm, he cries out, turning over on his back. The ghosts are gone now, but the pain from his fall remains.

He doesn't know how to get help either. He...he didn't bring his cell phone. Every time he tries to sit up, he ends up screaming and falls back down. Oh god, it hurts so bad! He's barely able to pull himself into a sitting position, where he can sit with his back against the wall. Now, he needs to figure out how he can get help, since he doesn't have a phone on him.

He might just have to suck it up and get out of this basement. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

Getting up those stairs is so painful. So, so, so painful. He has no choice, though. He finally does manage to get back onto the first floor, still holding his injured right arm. He thinks that it might be broken. At one point, he has to lean against the wall until the pain subsides, squeezing his eyes shut.

"James?" Lucy's concerned voice says. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, not really." James flinches. "I fell down the basement stairs. I...ahhh...I think my arm is br-broken."

"Come on," Lucy says, reaching out to him. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

James shakes his head before crying out again. He's scared of hospitals! He had a bad experience when he was younger and he's been terrified of hospitals ever since. Maybe there are some home remedies they can try. Logan is the future doctor, so he could probably know how to make a cast, right? Will someone please say right?!

"You're going whether you want to or not." Lucy sighs, guiding him down the hallway. "My goodness, how did you manage to fall down the stairs? After what happened to Logan, I thought you would be more careful."

James thinks back to the ghostly faces he saw back there. So that's it. Carlos and Logan have been telling the truth this whole time. He was doubtful for a while, but now he knows the truth. What should they do now? They can't just allow those monsters to torment the Palm Woods residents!

"But-"

"I swear, you guys are idiots."

"H-hey!"

"The truth hurts." Lucy shrugs. "Deal with it."

* * *

"James David Diamond, I want you to tell me what you were doing down there!" Mama Knight scolds when they return from the hospital.

"Curiosity?" James replies awkwardly.

Katie shakes her head while she eats the last few Oreos. Normally, she doesn't bother following most of the Palm Woods rules, but the "stay away from the basement" rule is one that she refuses to break. From what she's heard, the basement is weirder than the people that live in this hotel. Everything she knows about the infamous basement, she has learned from Bitters.

"Katie, go downstairs while we talk to James." Kendall tells her. She shrugs, grabbing the box of cookies. "Really, man, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

When Katie gets downstairs, she first notices Bitters typing frantically on his computer. Hmm, he's never been this on edge before. Of course, she'd be freaked out too if people were getting murdered, assaulted, and "mildly injured" at her hotel. Luckily, she doesn't have that responsibility. She supposes that she'll show Bitters a little concern, though.

"Did you hear about James?" She asks him. "He busted up his arm."

"Yeah, I know! Because he just had to go down to that damn basement!" Bitters snaps, never taking his eyes off the computer screen. Katie pops up behind him, looking over his shoulder. An old photo of a woman that looks just like his mom when she was younger, posing with a rather pretty young brunette.

"Who's that?"

"That's my mom and Samantha, her best friend." Bitters explains. "That is, before Samantha suffered a mental breakdown. She was institutionalized and they never spoke to each other again."

"Funny, the guys keep mentioning someone with that name...they say that they've seen her ghost."

"Yeah, because she's been haunting the Palm Woods ever since her death." Bitters explains. "Everyone believes that she committed suicide, but people like myself know she was murdered. I think it was a vampire because investigators claimed that she had bite marks on her neck and shoulder. They just ruled it a suicide because they couldn't find any evidence."

Katie fidgets, looking anywhere but the computer screen. She has been having suspicions about Sadie's humanity. When she saw Sadie bullying Jennifer, she saw something different and nonhuman about that girl. Her eyes were glowing bright red and Katie is certain that she saw fangs. Could all the things they thought were fake actually be real? All these supernatural creatures you always hear about...could the rumors really be true?

"I would leave it alone, though." Bitters warns her. "You don't wanna make Samantha or her minions angry."

"M-minions? You mean there's more of them?" She asks worriedly.

"Of course! Hundreds of patients died here, so there's no way that Samantha is the only one around." Bitters nods. Katie lets out a shaky breath. She wonders if things will ever be normal again. If the Palm Woods is really haunted, maybe they shouldn't live here. There are plenty of other apartment complexes in LA!

"What should we do?"

"Get out while you can." Bitters warns. "Get out _soon._"

Katie watches as he disappears into his office, the door quietly shutting. If his mom and this Samantha girl were friends, maybe she knows something. Maybe she knows some information that could help them fix the problem.

Just as she's about to force her way into Bitters's office, she hears his scream of terror, which is followed by a deafening silence. She hesitantly enters his office, shaking. Well, there's no ghosts so he probably just...OH MY GOD! Bitters is lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

She screams for help several times before finally just breaking down in tears.

* * *

**Yeaaaahhh...Bitters is gone:( RIP Mr. Bitters **

**Review! :D**


	10. Believe

"Sweetie, why did you go down there?" Mama Knight asks, sitting next to James.

"I was curious, okay?" James mumbles. Kendall looks at Carlos and shakes his head, getting awfully frustrated with this whole situation. He's not mad at James, but he won't deny that it was stupid for his friend to go down to the basement. It's obvious dangerous and now he has a broken arm, while Logan has a broken leg. Kendall vows that they stay away from the basement from now on!

"Jay, it's not safe down there." Logan explains. Kendall nods, silently agreeing. He can tell that James doesn't enjoy being lectured, but they just want the best for him. Enough people have been hurt and no one wants to see anymore suffering, especially when it comes to people they deeply care about. They're not trying to make him feel stupid.

"Jay, just listen to us, okay?" He says calmly. "We've gotta stay out of that basement. Like Logan said, it's not safe."

He walks over to the window, his eyebrows furrowing. A siren, red and blue flashing lights, paramedics wheeling a person (covered in a bloody white sheet) out to an ambulance...what happened? Without letting anyone know where he's going, he runs out the door, heading straight for the elevator.

"Kendall!" Logan limps as fast as he can on his crutches. "What's going on?"

"Something happened!" Kendall answers as they enter the elevator. He's freaking out because Katie's down there and he's worried that she's the one under that bloody sheet. Although, the person looked too big to be his baby sister. Gosh, he can't believe how paranoid he has become. It's like they constantly have to be on edge.

When they get downstairs, Kendall and Logan find a large crowd gathered in the lobby. Katie is standing by the front desk, in the middle of a near panic attack. Kendall immediately gathers her in a hug, kissing her head. He was terribly worried about her. Who died, though? Who had to be taken away in an ambulance?

"Katie, what happened?" Logan asks, his voice full of concern.

"B-bitters." Katie whimpers. "H-he's d-d-dead. We were t-t-talking a-and I went into h-his office and...there he was, l-l-laying on the fl-fl-floor in a pool of b-b-blood."

Kendall shakes his head, holding her close. He can only imagine how awful it must have been for her to see such a thing. Now, who would kill Bitters? He wasn't the most likable person, but he didn't deserve to die. Who in the world would do something so cruel? Not to mention that Katie has probably been scarred for life!

"Okay," He breathes out. "What were you and Bitters talking about?"

"Well," Katie answers. "His mom was apparently best friends with this Samantha girl. He told me that we should move out. Next thing I knew, he was gone."

Kendall looks over at the entrance to Bitter's office. Police are walking in and out, investigating the scene. He's glad they're the ones doing it and not him. He may be the leader of Big Time Rush, but even he's not tough enough to handle the sight of a murder. He just wouldn't be able to handle it.

CRASH!

"What was that?!" Someone yells. It seems as though Bitters's computer was pushed off the desk. Kendall, Logan, and Katie look at the now wrecked computer, their fear growing stronger. A powerful gush of wind nearly knocks them down, but they barely manage to stay standing. Well, that's it! Kendall has officially decided that he believes every word Carlos and Logan have said.

"Who do you think did this?" He asks Katie.

"I think it might have been...Samantha." She replies, pulling away from him. She motions for him and Logan to follow...and they walk to the Palm Woods computer lab that was added a couple months ago. She sits at a computer and they sit on each side of her while she types something into the Google search engine.

"I got a glimpse of his computer screen." She explains. "His mom runs a blog where she talks about the Palm Woods Mental Hospital, the murders, and her friendship with Samantha."

Kendall can't believe that Bitters's mom knew Samantha before her death. Anyway, when Katie pulls up the blog, Kendall and Logan get a chance to observe it carefully. Ms. Bitters's profile picture is one of her with a baby giraffe and the header is a picture of (Kendall's assuming) her and Samantha as teenagers.

_Dear readers,_

_Recently, I have received messages asking me about my personal opinions on the rumors regarding the Palm Woods hotel, and whether or not I believe them. The answer is yes. I do believe that strange things are happening there. Back in the 1960s, I unfortunately had to witness the corruption that happened at the Palm Woods Mental Hospital. Back then, I had been best friends with a girl named Samantha Brennan. We had known each other since we were young girls and were very much like sisters. Unfortunately, we had a falling out when Sam was diagnosed with schizophrenia and was forcibly hospitalized._

_Shortly after the murder of Hayley Madden, I decided to visit Sam and see how she was doing. I quickly learned that she was not doing well. She told me that a monster had murdered her new friend. At first, I thought she was crazy, but there was such sincerity in her eyes. It wasn't crazy or delusional, it was pure sincerity. She even showed me some security photos she had stolen._

_Then she told me the truth about life in the mental hospital, how many patients were being used as sex slaves. Words can't even describe how disgusted I was. I considered reporting and suing, but I figured that no one would believe me. Two weeks later, Sam was found dead in her room. They said she took her own life, but I didn't believe it. I mean, I did at first, then I found myself looking at those photos she had given me._

_Fast forward 50 years later. I remember these events very clearly. The Palm Woods was turned into a hotel ten years after the hospital was shut down. Now it's 2013 and it seems as though history is repeating itself. People are dying, there are reports of people being attacked, and some even claim that they've seen a strange young woman roaming the Palm Woods at night._

_I've also been asked if I have ever had contact with Samantha's ghost. The answer? Yes. My experience happened back in 1994, when I was 46 years old. I remember it being late at night and my dear son Reginald was visiting. He was 28 at the time. Neither of us could sleep, so we were enjoying a cup of hot chocolate._

_I remember going to the restroom to wash my hands when it happened. I had just turned the sink on when the door suddenly slammed shut. When I looked in the mirror, Samantha was standing there. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Samantha tried to choke me, but I talked her out of it by reminding her of our friendship. She spared me, which I was thankful for. I'll never forget that experience for as long as I live._

_If you're ever visiting the Palm Woods, BE CAREFUL._

_ Sincerely, EmmaLeigh Bitters_

"We need to talk to her." Katie tells them. "She knows more about Samantha and the Palm Woods than any of us do. She might even know something about the vampires!"

"Vampires? No, no, no, I thought we were just talking about ghosts!" Kendall laughs nervously.

"Kendall, Katie and I saw some vampires trying to get one of the Jennifers the other day." Logan finally says. "It's Sadie and those girls she hangs with. I saw their faces and they're definitely not human."

Kendall lets out a shaky breath, putting his arm around Katie. They all jump when the computer mysterious shuts off. This isn't right! Kendall isn't a total wimp or anything, but the thought of vampires and ghosts scares even him! It's just strange to think that such things actually exist. He knows that there's something different about the Palm Woods, but he's just...he's in shock, you know?

"I know her address." Katie finally states. "I'll call her tomorrow and ask if we can stop by."

Kendall looks over at Logan, the frown never leaving his face. He believes his friends now, but that doesn't change his opinion about the situation being completely bizarre. It is! That's...that's the truth. What's happening just isn't normal.

* * *

**Okay, can I just say that I love this chapter? I'm excited for Katie and the guys to visit Ms. Bitters and find out some info! ;) Hopefully, you guys are as eager as I am:P**

**Review! :D**


	11. I'm Done

Emmaleigh Bitters's house is located in San Diego and it's quite nice. That doesn't mean that Logan wants to be here, though. He'd rather hide in 2J, away from anyone connected to the ghosts and vampires at the Palm Woods. Can't they retreat to safety instead of throwing themselves right in the middle of a 50 year old war between the ghosts, vampires, and whoever else is involved?

Katie, don't freak her out, okay?" Kendall warns as he helps Logan out of the vehicle.

"I'm not gonna do anything!" Katie retorts as they walk to the front door. Logan stands back, leaning on his crutches. In his opinion, this is a terrible idea. They should leave this poor woman alone and go back to the Palm Woods. Oh, and STAY AWAY FROM THE BASEMENT. He would rather leave the supernatural alone and just continue his completely normal life!

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?!" Emmaleigh Bitters calls out. Her voice sounds a bit tearful, so they can only assume that she knows about her son's death. Gosh, the poor woman. Logan wishes that he could do something, but it's not like he can bring Mr. Bitters back from the dead. They just need to ask her the right questions so they can prevent anymore people from losing their lives.

"Kendall Knight!" Kendall answers. "I'm a resident at the hotel where your son works!"

Seconds later, Ms. Bitters opens the door, a tissue in one hand. She sniffles as she steps aside, letting them enter her nicely decorated home. It's very sweet how she holds the door open for Logan, and he quietly thanks her. She looks a bit confused by their presence, but she'll understand soon enough.

"Ma'am, we're sorry for your loss." Kendall tells her as they sit in the living room.

"Thank you." Ms. Bitters says sadly, sitting across from them. "I just know it was...her."

"Samantha?" Katie frowns.

"Yes, h-how did you know?

"Well, lately, a lot of people have been getting injured or killed at the Palm Woods." Logan explains. He thinks back to the recent death of his beloved girlfriend. The other day, they went to her funeral...and it was likely the worst day of his life. He remembers only being able to sit through it for half of the time before he couldn't take anymore and had to leave. It was absolutely _awful._

"I've heard." Ms. Bitters replies. "It's just terrible! Why, there's gotta be something we can do!"

"That's why we came to you." Kendall tells her. "We were hoping that you might know what to do, since you and Samantha were friends. You see, we saw your blog and we-"

Ms. Bitters nods, sighing. Logan watches her closely, waiting for her to speak. She knows more about Samantha and the Palm Woods murders than anyone, so she surely knows something they could do to make this right. All Logan wants is to get justice for Camille and all the other victims. They deserve to be avenged.

"I've tried _everything _to get her to go away." Ms. Bitters explains. "But she seems hell bent on getting revenge for Hayley's death. There are really only two options. We either help her destroy the vampires or we can try to contact Hayley. You know, because she might be able to get through to Sam."

That's an okay idea, but there's one problem. Sam doesn't seem like a reasonable...ghost. Chances are, sending her dead best friend to communicate with her just won't work. She's obviously determined to ruin some lives before she destroys those horrid vampires. If they wanna put a stop to this, they'll have to find another way.

"I don't think that'll work." He says.

"I think Logan's right." Katie nods. "I don't know if Hayley will be able to help us. She's probably already moved on, you know?"

"But I know how to contact her." Ms. Bitters insists. "I do!"

Kendall, Logan, and Katie eye her apprehensively. She sure seems to believe that she's gonna be able to handle something. She might be wrong, though. God, they can't let her put her life at risk! If she thinks that they're gonna allow her to mess with the supernatural alone, she's sadly mistaken!

"What do we have to do?" He finally asks.

"Well," Ms. Bitters says, wiping a stray tear from her face. "I do have an Ouija Board that I've used to contact spirits a few times. We could contact her with that."

Logan looks at Kendall and Katie, his eyes widening. Have these people not seen The Exorcist before? Little Reagan got possessed because she used an Ouija Board! He, for one, doesn't wanna be possessed by some crazy old demon or spirit or whatever they're called. He just wants Samantha and her ghost friends, and the vampires, to leave everyone alone!

"It's perfectly safe if you do it with a group." The older woman assures them. Logan shakes his head, standing up with the help of his crutches. Kendall starts to help him steady himself, but he shakes it off and begins limping toward the door. Getting it open isn't easy, but he manages. He has to get as far away from this psychotic woman's house as he can. Really, she must be crazy if she wants to _invite _spirits into her home.

"Logan!" Kendall's voice shouts behind him. "Wait up!"

"What?" Logan whips around, obvious anger on his face. He's so sick and tired of everything! He's especially tired of people trying to drag him into their schemes. He was cool with it for a while, but now he's done. He's no longer gonna let people pull him into situations that he's not comfortable with. He's standing up for himself and that's that.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"I'm done!" Logan snaps. "I'm absolutely done!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kendall frowns as Logan begins limping down the sidewalk. "And don't tell me that you're gonna walk all the way back to Los Angeles."

"No, I'm going for a walk." Logan answers through his teeth. He flinches as his best friend grabs his bicep, where he's unable to walk any farther. Clenching his jaw, he looks at the hand on his upper arm. Does Kendall seriously believe that he's gonna go along with this? Because he's not. He's been a follower his whole life and he been pushed to his limit, so he's through with it!

"We have to do this." Kendall explains. "Otherwise, we'll never be able to put this behind us."

Logan scoffs, shaking his head. "There's no point. Even if we can put this all behind us, Camille will still be dead. In fact, I'd rather leave Samantha alone and let her kill me too. At least Cam and I could be together again."

He cries out as he's forcefully turned around, having no choice but to look into Kendall's eyes. He blinks back tears, taking deep breaths. He knows what Kendall's gonna say. "Logan, don't you dare say that!" Well, it's the truth. If he lets Samantha kill him, he can be with his girlfriend, who happened to be the love of his life.

"I swear, I better never hear you say that again." Kendall says firmly. The taller boy inhales before wrapping his arms around Logan, holding him close. Logan buries his face in Kendall's shoulder, letting the tears fall. By the way, he still isn't gonna participate in the Ouija Board thing. It's dangerous and he wants to stay out of it.

"We would all be heartbroken if you died." Kendall tells him "You're my little brother and I couldn't imagine life without you. And you don't have to get involved in this. I would never make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable with."

"You've done it before." Logan sniffles, pulling away.

"Yeah, but none of that stuff was serious." Kendall answers. "When it comes to stuff like this, I'm not gonna force you into it. If you wanna leave it to us while you mind your own business, that's okay. I just want you to know that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you, my other loved ones, and everyone else safe."

Logan wipes any remaining tears from his face, biting the inside of his cheek. He honestly feels like a wimp sometimes, which is probably why he always ends up getting involved in their schemes. He has always hated the thought of his friends, who are way cooler than him, thinking that he's a wimp.

"It's gonna be okay." Kendall says gently, pulling him back into a hug. "I promise."

"You better be right." Logan says, his voice muffled. "If you end up being wrong, I'm gonna kick your-"

"Language, Logie, language."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Ah, I love Kogan bromance:) Anyway, I have an important announcement! I deleted both of my Tumblr accounts because of some drama that was happening and I was becoming pretty depressed and stressed out because of it. After a little Tumblr break, I'll probably make a new account, so I won't be gone from Tumblr forever!**

**Now, please click that review button:)**


	12. Almost A Victim

**A/N: Haha, I need to start writing these chapters earlier, so I can post them BEFORE midnight:P**

James has never been a fearful person. Not really, anyway. He's also not as conceited as people think he is. He would put the needs of his loved ones above his own any day. When Kendall called him and said that Logan had gotten a little upset, he felt awfully concerned. When Kendall, Katie, and Logan returned from Ms. Bitters's house, Logan didn't even stay at the Palm Woods. Instead, he got in Mama Knight's van and drove off.

James had no trouble figuring out where he was. Of course he'd be at Camille's grave, grieving for his girlfriend. James couldn't let Logan be out alone with a broken leg, so he got in the Big Time Rush mobile and followed him. Of course, he doesn't get out of the car as soon as he arrives. For a while, he just watches Logan from afar. He'll never understand why Camille had to lose her life.

James honestly doesn't like to show much emotion either. He always portrays himself as being a fully confident and self loving guy, but he has more emotions than people think. As Logan touches Camille's tombstone, James's heart practically shatters. He already hated Samantha, but his hatred is growing even stronger now that he's witnessing what her heartlessness has done to his friend.

"You're sick." He whispers. "Absolutely sick."

Getting it out of the car, he slowly begins walking toward Logan, eyeing his friend carefully. He frowns as Logan wipes tears away, kneeling beside the grieving boy. For a few minutes, neither one of them says a thing. The past couple of weeks have definitely been hard. Logan getting hurt, Camille dying, Kyle going missing, Bitters dying...really, what else could go wrong?

"Kendall and Katie are going to contact Hayley." Logan finally chokes out. "S-samantha's fr-friend. The problem is that they plan on using an Ouija Board. I don't feel good about this, James."

"Why do they wanna contact her?" James furrows his eyebrows, rubbing Logan's back.

"Ms. Bitters thinks that Hayley might be able to get through to Samantha." Logan explains. James scoffs, shaking his head. He highly doubts that Samantha's dead friend will be able to stop her murderous rampage. Besides, what about the vampires? They've gotta do something about the vampires too. Ghosts will usually leave you alone if you show them the same respect, but vampires will attack anything that contains blood.

"Stupid idea." He shakes his head. Logan nods in response, while James looks at Camille's tombstone. It just arrived yesterday, but he wishes that they didn't need one. He always thought Camille's name would be on a Broadway marquee, not a tombstone. If Samantha weren't already dead, he'd kill her!

"I just don't know anymore." Logan whispers. "I'm just so sick and tired of being a wimp that follows everyone else, but at the same time, I can see why they wanna do this. I just don't know if I should get involved."

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but you don't have to do anything that you don't wanna do." James smiles softly. "I don't even think I'm gonna mess with the supernatural anymore. I've already got a broken arm." Chuckling lightly, he shows Logan his dark blue cast. The shorter boy rolls his eyes, taking a sharpie from his pocket. Gently taking James's arm in his hand, he signs his name.

"I never got to sign it." He says softly. James grins, pulling Logan into a hug. He loves his brothers so much, even if they can be a little crazy. It's not like James is the most normal person. He still has a lucky comb and he's eighteen years old! Some people might call it weird, some might say it's childish, but he doesn't care!

"Just know one thing." He says. "We're gonna stick together, no matter what."

"I know." Logan smiles back at him, the two boys doing a friendly fist bump. James has to use his good hand, of course. Look, he just hopes that no more people die or get injured, and that they can eventually be able to move on. That's all he's asking for.

* * *

Jett Stetson loves a night out on the town. He specifically enjoys visiting nightclubs because that's where the pretty girls and the paparazzi are. Tonight, he's enjoying a visit to The Bourbon Room. He didn't even need a fake ID to get in! He got in just because he's famous, which is one of many celebrity perks.

As he sits at the bar, he finds himself eyeing the pretty blonde a few seats down. He recognizes her as Sadie, one of his classmates at the Palm Woods school. Recently, she guest starred on New Town High, so they got to know each other quite well on set. Goodness, she's hot. He's highly considering asking her out.

"Either you're staring at my ass for no reason or you wanna ask me out." He jumps when she suddenly appears next to him, seemingly out of nowhere. He stammers as she rests her chin on his shoulder. Why does he suddenly feel intimidated by her? He's Jett Stetson! Jett Stetson never gets intimidated by a pretty girl! It's clearly Sadie's fault. She's obviously different than other girls. He can tell just by looking into her eyes.

"Um, well, I-" It's like he's hypnotized. Weird...

"Come with me." She whispers in his ear, taking his hand. He lets her pull him away from the bar and toward the back door. He's under her spell now and he doesn't even know it. He just knows that he might be taking her home tonight and that's all he needs to know. Sadie is one of the hottest girls at the Palm Woods and most guys are actually scared to turn her down.

"You wanna have some fun?" She asks, leading him down the sidewalk. He nods, letting her pull him. He finds himself being led into a dark alley, where he's roughly pushed against the wall. Oooh, he likes playing rough. If that's the way she wants it, he's totally okay with that. He's certainly not gonna fight her.

"I'm gonna tell you a little secret." She smirks as she plays with the collar of his shirt, bringing her face closer to his. He doesn't know what's going on, but he likes it. He _really _likes it. He wonders what'll happen next. Wow, he sounds like such a perv. "I'm not human."

Jett chuckles sarcastically, reaching for her backside. "Then what are you?"

"You'll figure it out." Sadie replies, bearing a sharp set of fangs. Jett gasps as her eyes begin glowing bright red, her fangs still showing. He shakes his head as she goes for his neck, trying to push her away. She's too strong for him, though. He can't believe that a girl is stronger than him! Ugh, why is this happening? This doesn't happen to Jett Stetson!

"Stop!" He says urgently.

"Ugh, why?!" Sadie snaps. Jett's finally able to kick her leg hard enough for her to let go, and for him to make an escape. He runs as fast as he can, looking behind himself occasionally. He picks up speed when Sadie comes chasing after him, desperately taking out his cell phone. He knows exactly who to call.

"Hello?"

"Jo, I need you!" Jett says frantically, running at top speed.

"You didn't get arrested, did you?" Jo sounds irritated. Maybe he should've called someone else? Chances are, Jo just woke up from a nap and she's cranky, so she might not wanna help him anyway. But they're costars! Maybe even friends? Come on, why wouldn't she wanna help a friend who's being chased down by a monster?

"It's Sadie!" He gasps, running down another alleyway. He hides behind a dumpster so Sadie can't find him. "She's...I think she's a vampire. Seriously, she lured me into an alley near The Bourbon Room and tried to kill me."

"Okay," Jo sighs. "Look, find a good hiding place and I'll come and pick you up."

"Thanks." Jett breathes out. "Oh, and let me know if you ever dump Kendall."

"Jett..."

"Sorry."

* * *

**James and Logan have a cute brotherly moment and Jett almost got turned into a vampire:O**

**Oh, and I have returned to Tumblr:) My new tumblr is iheartlogiebear24seven . tumblr .com:) I got frustrated with some people yesterday and deleted my account, which sucks because I had more than 100 followers:/ So please follow me!**

**Review! :D**


	13. What You Really Are

"You just had to go partying."

"Jo-"

"I mean, I've been working my butt off all week and decided to reward myself with a nice nap, and I find out that you had to go and almost get yourself killed!" Jo rants. Jett groans as he's forced to listen to his costar's rant. He can tell that she's not happy with him, but her frustration isn't what he's thinking about. No, he's more concerned about the fact that HE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A VAMPIRE!

"Jo!" He finally snaps. Jo takes a deep breath, finally silencing herself. Jett sighs in relief, looking out the window. He wants some peace and quiet so he can try to figure out what the hell just happened. He knows that some weird chiz has been happening, but he had no idea that vampires even existed! What is the world coming to?!

"What happened anyway?" Jo asks calmly.

"Sadie is actually a bloodsucking monster and she attacked me!" Jett answers. He's never gonna be able to look at her the same again. He's always gonna see her as the fanged monster that tried to kill him. Wow, how awkward. Even worse, he's gonna be obsessing over this until he gets full understanding. That'll most likely never happen, so he's screwed!

"She did it." Jo whispers. "She's the one that killed all of those patients."

"Hot blonde say _what?_" Jett's voice deepens, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening. Oh...my...well, that's an interesting thing to learn this late at night. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

* * *

"This? You want me to sing _this_?" Lucy snorts, dropping the music sheet. "What is this garbage?!"

"Look, people want to see a sexier but classier side of you." Mike Charleston explains. "You're almost eighteen and they're just tired of seeing this wannabe bad girl rockstar persona."

Lucy raises her eyebrows at him. Did he just call her a wannabe? She doesn't like making threats, but she's about to show him what a real badgirl is. She's got a baseball bat in her car and she has no problem with getting it out. She tries to be agreeable most of the time, but she's seriously losing her patience with this man.

"Look, you listen to me-" A rapid knocking on the door interrupts her. She slowly turns her head, her eyes widening at the sight of James and Carlos. She gives him a disbelieving look as he knocks on the glass door with his cast, a big smile on his face, before the pain registers and he grabs his arm, while Carlos laughs in the background. Their adorable Latino friend earns an elbow to his chest real fast.

"Who's that?" Mike questions. She shoots him a dirty look, storming out of the studio. She grabs both James and Carlos by their ears, dragging them down the hallway. She doesn't need her friends randomly showing up at her place of employment! She has constantly told them that they need to let her know BEFORE they show up.

"What are you idiots doing here?!" She whispers harshly.

"We were bored..." Carlos says slowly. Lucy groans, covering her face with her hands. She has been under so much stress lately. Between the latest Palm Woods gossip and her suckish record company trying to change up her image, she's experiencing the week from hell. She might have to get some new headache medication.

"What's wrong with you?" James frowns.

"My record producer is driving me crazy, the Palm Woods is turning into a loony house, my cousin got arrested again, and Jo just called and said that Jett almost got attacked by a vampire." Lucy's voice is muffled by her hands, but she makes herself clear enough. She slowly pulls her hands away from her face, looking at James and Carlos's confused faces.

"Jett? Vampire?" Carlos squeaks.

"Yeah, apparently Sadie is, and I quote, a 'bloodsucking demon'."

She rubs her temples, trying to keep calm. She's so close to strangling somebody, preferably Carlos for going down to the basement in the first place. All the problems started after he decided that he wanted to go on an adventure. Logan's gonna be stuck in a cast and on crutches for the next seven weeks! James can't use his right arm! Camille's dead! Kyle's missing! Jett almost became one of _those creatures_! AAAAAHHHHH!

"Um, you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." Carlos says awkwardly.

"Uh huh..." Lucy nods, hurrying to the restroom. Sure enough, she ends up dropping to her knees and emptying her stomach, which wasn't very full in the first place. All this drama has made her lose her appetite. She has two options. One, get drunk. Two, go to the spa and get a massage. Option 1 sounds pretty appealing, but alcohol can make you stupid stuff. So she's thinking that she'll invite Jo and Stephanie to get massages with her!

"Do you need a hug?!" James asks, standing right outside.

"No!" Lucy snaps, pulling the toilet seat down. She doesn't understand what's happening and she doesn't know if she ever will.

* * *

"Sadie is totally stealing the spotlight from us!" Brunette Jennifer complains. Stephanie tries to focus on the feeling of the masseuse working on her tense muscles, but it's hard to do that when the Jennifers are complaining in the next room. She doesn't think that Sadie's newfound popularity is important. What matters is the fact that she's lying to them! She has manipulated everyone!

"What are we gonna do?" She whispers to Lucy.

"No idea." Lucy murmurs. Stephanie, Jo, and Lucy are all in one room, thankfully. They don't feel comfortable being alone these days. No one does! Stephanie has been spending more time in Jo's apartment than her own. The three girls have even been talking about renting Camille's old apartment and moving in together.

"She's not even pretty!" Curly Jennifer states. Stephanie rolls her eyes, glancing over at Jo. She sighs, listening as the Jennifers rant. Actually, Sadie is very pretty, but her overall way of life sucks. She's a fanged monster that satisfies her hunger with human blood. That's just sick! She hates to kill the girl, but this is a vampire that they're talking about.

"Hey, who's that?" Jo asks her masseuse.

"Oh, you mean the girl in the picture over there?"

"Yeah." Jo answers.

"That's Samantha." The elderly woman tells her. "Her mama use to come here frequently back in the 1960s."

Stephanie's eyes widen and she takes a deep breath, lifting her head to look at the framed picture on the wall. That was Samantha before she died? She was really pretty, but it's easy to tell that there was something wrong mentally just by looking into her eyes. Even though she was smiling, there was a crazed look in those eyes. It's almost frightening.

"Um, have you had any...experiences with...her?" Lucy questions.

"Oh, you know it!" Her own masseuse answers. "In fact, I saw her just the other night before my shift ended. I was about to leave this room and I saw her ghost walking down the hallway. It was terribly frightening."

Stephanie inhales, flinching as something crashes. Next thing anyone knows, screams fill the spa and people are soon running up and down the hallways. Hurriedly, the three masseuses rush to the double doors, pulling the doors shut and locking them. Stephanie, Jo, and Lucy rush to get dressed, almost panicking.

"What's going on?!" Jo yells.

"It's Sadie and her friends!" Lucy shouts, peeking through a small window next to the left door. Curious, Stephanie nudges Lucy out of the way, taking a peek for herself. Sure enough, Sadie and four other vampires are lunging at various people. Sadie has one guy in a unbearably tight grip, preparing to bite down. What the...Kyle?

"Guys, it's Kyle!" She whispers.

"Kyle? Our Kyle?" Jo gasps. Stephanie nods, watching in disbelief as the young boy viciously attacks a middle aged woman. No way...this can't be! Kyle is a good kid so it's hard to believe that he could be involved in something so horrific. Doesn't he realize that they're ruining innocent lives?

"Y-yeah..." She steps away from the window, no longer able to stand the bloodshed. This is just too much. There's...there's gotta be something, anything they can do to stop this madness. Stephanie doesn't know how much more she can stand. She just wants things to go back to normal. Is that too much to ask?

* * *

**Finally, an earlier chapter! :P**

**Review! :D**


	14. She Strikes Again

"So Kyle is..he's a vampire." Jo says as Lucy stops the car in front of an abandoned house. It looks like no one has entered in years. Jo wonders why they're here. Aren't they suppose to be figuring out this whole ghost/vampire situation? If that's the case, what are they doing at some old house? Jo simply doesn't get it.

"Yep!" Lucy says, getting out of the vehicle. Hesitantly, Jo follows her and Stephanie to the front door, frowning as Lucy begins picking the lock. She's mostly got her mind on the horrific scene at the spa. It was suppose to be a relaxing day, but Sadie and her three minions (Amber, Cassidy, and Kyle) turned it into a day of blood and tears. Jo has decided that she will _never _star in a vampire or ghost movie.

"Here we are!" Stephanie says as they enter the house. It's terribly dirty and dilapidated, obviously not given much attention from, well, anyone. Now, it would be nice to know why they're here. Is there anything remotely important about this place? Oh god, Jo just saw a rat! Ew, ew, EW!

"What is this place?" She cringed.

"This was said to have been the house that Samantha and her family once lived in." Stephanie explains, touching a dusty old table. Jo looked around in disgust before noticing an old family photo. A man, a woman, and two young girls. She's assuming that the older girl is Samantha and the younger one is...her sister?

"Steph, do you know if Samantha had a sister?" She asks.

"Yeah!" Stephanie answers. "Ella Cherie Brennan."

Jo frowns, looking at the picture. She's suddenly a lot more interested in this place. As disgusting as this house is, she's kind of eager to explore it. Who knows what they might find? For all they know, this house could hold all the answers. Jo, for one, would love some answers. More important, she wants to find a solution.

"What happened to this Ella chick?" Lucy asks. Hey, Stephanie is the supernatural expert, so she should know the answers to these questions. She's done a lot of research on the Palm Woods murders too. She's the go-to girl for all things supernatural. Most people think she's crazy and delusional, Jo use to be one of those people, but she's really not as crazy as people think.

"I think she moved to some small town in Texas." Stephanie replies. "I think it's called...Anderson?"

"Do you think we could visit her?" Jo questions. "She might know something!"

Riiiing!

"Ugh..." She groans, answering her phone. "What, Kendall?"

"Um, actually, it's Logan." Jo frowned as she listens to the boy's choked up voice. "Kendall was in an accident."

"What?!" Jo shrieks.

"Yeah, he was crossing the street and he...he got hit by a car! There wasn't even anyone driving!"

Jo dropped the phone, her eyes wide with horror. She took a shaky breath as Stephanie and Lucy approached her. She doesn't understand. How could a car have hit Kendall if no one was behind the wheel? She supposes the only important thing is the fact that Kendall is hurt. They'll have to deal with the house and Samantha's sister later.

"Hey, what's going on? Jo's totally freaked out." Lucy says, putting the phone to her ear. "What? Logan, slow down! He was what? Oh my god...okay, we'll be right there." She hung up the phone, eyeing her two friends. Jo already has tears falling down her face and she just wants to get to the hospital.

"What happened?" Stephanie asks worriedly.

"Kendall was hit by a car!" Lucy yells, dragging them toward the front door.

* * *

"Who would do this to my son?!" Mama Knight yells at the cop. Katie tries to focus her attention on comforting Logan, but it's not doing much good. He's still on the verge of a panic attack, ranting about witnessing the whole thing. Hey, he's not the only one! Katie was watching him walk to the coffee shop on the other side of the road when this car (no driver) slammed into him. The doctors say it's a miracle that he's alive.

"Ma'am, that's what we're trying to figure out." The officer explained. Katie rolled her eyes, glancing over at James and Carlos. They were horrified when they got the news. Who wouldn't be? Katie has been looking at Twitter and there are lots of panicking Rushers. Many of the tweets have the hashtag #prayforkendall. That's what everyone is doing. Praying that Kendall will make it and go on to live a normal life.

"Okay, what happened to my boyfriend?!" Jo yells, storming into the waiting room.

"He was going to the coffee shop across the street and a car crashed into him." James mutters while Carlos rubs his back. Katie watches as Logan limps over to the two boys, sitting on the other side of James. Katie inhales, looking around the waiting room. She wonders if anyone will ever be able to feel safe again. She sure doesn't feel safe right now!

"What did they say?" Lucy asks them.

"The doctor said that he should live, but he has several broken bones, severe bruising, possible brain damage, and he might be paralyzed from the waist down." Carlos says softly. Katie shakes her head. The doctor never confirmed that Kendall was paralyzed, so she refuses to believe it. Her brother can't be a paraplegic. He has so much going for him.

"It was Samantha." Logan says bitterly. "I _know _it was her."

Katie's eyes fill with tears as she thinks about that possibility. If it's true, why? Why would Samantha want to hurt someone that hasn't even done anything to her? Kendall didn't kill her friend. Neither did James, Logan, Camille, or Bitters! She seems to be absolutely determined to make their lives a living hell.

Slowly, Katie stands up and exits the waiting room, heading for her big brother's room. He's in a coma, unfortunately. They don't know if he'll wake up either. The doctor said that his chances are about 50/50. That's a load of BS if you ask Katie. Kendall w_ill _wake up. He's stronger than the doctor thinks. That man doesn't know Kendall like Katie does.

"You better wake up." She jokes, sitting on the bed. God, why is this room so cold? It feels like someone turned up the AC a little too high. It feels colder than that, though. Kendall can't possibly feel comfortable in this ridiculously freezing cold room. Okay, Katie needs to inform someone of this little problem.

She starts to walk toward the door. That is, until it slams shut...by itself. Next, she gets the shock of a lifetime, when a crimson red liquid begins oozing from the walls. She emits a horrified scream, gasping as she steps backwards, accidentally bumping into Kendall's bed. W-what's going on?

She lets out another scream when the IV pole is knocked over and a water bottle is flung against the wall. Okay, what the hell?

_Carlos...is...next_

"No!" She yells upon seeing the message written in blood on the wall. She can't believe that this is happening. She wants to know when Samantha plans on stopping her reign of terror. Is she gonna keep terrorizing them until everyone at the Palm Woods is dead? Is that her sick plan? Katie can't believe that someone can have this much hatred in them.

"Please! Just stop!" She begs, clinging to Kendall. A storm seems to be brewing inside the room, with various items flying back and forth, and wind blowing, seemingly out of nowhere. In the corner, a ghostly figure has appeared. That's when Katie lets out a third scream, beginning to panic.

"HELP!" She screams, sitting up. She cries out as she is shoved back against the bed,with Samantha holding a knife and walking toward her. She pleads desperately, jumping off the bed. In a huge panic, she bangs on the door, screaming out for help. Before she knows it, the door is flying open and her friends, her mom, and Kendall's doctor are storming into the destroyed hospital room.

"Katie, what happened?!" James asks, pulling her into a hug.

"Sh-she w-w-was h-here." Katie stutters, clinging to him.

"Who, baby? Who was here?" Mama Knight asks softly.

"Samantha!" Katie cries, burying her face in James's chest. Silence fills the room, while the doctor approaches Kendall. Speaking of him, he's still unconscious. He wasn't even phased by the terrifying experience. That might not be such a bad thing. It's awful that he's in a coma, fighting for his life, but at least he didn't have to see what Katie did.

* * *

**Just so you guys don't freak out, Kendall will live:( He's gonna have some injuries, but he'll live! I just want to keep things interesting, so I decided that Samantha should strike again;)**

**Review! :D**


	15. Dirty Little Secret

"Hey, who is this?" Jo asks, looking at a picture in the entertainment center. It appears to have been taken at a high school hockey game, with the guys crowded around a pretty blonde cheerleader, James and Kendall kissing her cheeks. Logan emits a shaky breath as he limps over to Jo, looking over her shoulder. Ah, he remembered that girl very well. She had been the fifth member of their group until her mysterious disappearance.

"Tiffany." He says, examining the picture. "Tiffany Robinson. She was one of our really good friends until she disappeared during our freshman year."

He finds himself studying the picture even more, anxiety filling his entire body. His friends don't know this, but he...he was involved in Tiffany's disappearance. He didn't do anything to hurt her, not purposely anyway, but he is the reason that she's gone. He could never tell the guys, though. They'd never forgive him.

"That sucks." Jo says sadly. Logan nods, sitting back down. What he did...he had to do it. He could explain, but no one will ever understand. Honestly, all he remembers is driving a stake into her chest. He's not a killer. He's not. He killed Tiffany to protect his loved ones, including his friends. Tiffany was more dangerous than anyone thought.

_"Logan, what the hell are you doing?!" Tiffany screamed as he dragged her into the forest._

_"What should have been done a long time ago." Logan said, pulling a wooden stuck from behind his back. It had a little silver at the tip, one of a vampire's weaknesses. Tiffany's silver eyes widened with horror as she backed away, breathing shakily. Although Logan hated what he was about to do, it had to be done. Tiffany was a dangerous creature. She would only end up destroying the lives of everyone in town._

_"L-logan? Look, you better get that...that thing away from me!" Tiffany's voice was shaking as she continued backing away, whimpering. Logan's eyes were dark with anger, which was unusual for the sweet young boy. He was just trying to protect the people he cares about. He was helping Tiffany too! If he let her stay alive, she would live her whole life craving blood and having to avoid the sunlight. That's no kind of life!_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tiffany screamed as she was finally under the bright sun, by the lake. She screamed again as Logan grabbed her, trying to fight him off. She desperately begged him to stop, but all he could think about was ending her life as a bloodsucking monster. He could see that the sun was weakening her, which gave him the perfect opportunity to kill her off with no trouble._

_With a shaky hand, he raised the stake above his head before violently plunging it into her chest._

"Did they ever find out what happened to her?" Jo asks him.

"Um..." He hesitates. "No! No, they didn't."

He pushes himself up on his crutches, limping to the restroom before Jo can ask any questions. He quietly shuts the door, looking at his worn out reflection in the mirror. He wishes life would just slow down. It seems like everything is moving at too high of a pace. It seems like someone's getting hurt or killed everyday, and all this vampire crap is bringing back some bad memories that he has suppressed for a long time.

You know how he has always claimed to not believe in the supernatural? That was all a lie, a facade, a cover up. The truth is, he has always believed in it. Why? Because he has experienced it himself. For a long time, he suspected something suspicious about Tiffany, then he noticed that her reflection didn't show up in mirrors. Another night, she was sleeping over at his house (with the guys) and he followed her out of the house and into the woods. He found her sucking the blood from a black bear. He kept a close eye on her for weeks afterwards and eventually the paranoia got the best of him. He lured her into the forest and he...he killed her.

Just as he splashes water on his face, he catches a glimpse of a folded up piece of paper under the toothbrush holder. Frowning, he grabs it, anxiously unfolding it.

_You wanna help Samantha? Do to Sadie and her minions what you did to me, Logiebear. _

_ XOXO,_

_Tiffany_

Logan gasps, letting the note fall to the floor. Could this be real? Could Tiffany still be alive? He doesn't know how she could be. After all, he drove a stake into her chest. Stakes are suppose to kill vampires, right? Permanently? Someone must be playing a sick joke on him. He doesn't need this right now! His best friend is in the hospital and people are being killed off one by one!

"Logan, you okay?" Jo asks.

"Yeah!" Logan lies, flinching as he bends over to pick the note up. He shoves it into his pocket before opening the door, feigning a smile. "So...let's go and see how Kendall's doing!"

"Yeah." Jo says carefully. "Let's do that."

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Kendall groans softly as his eyes begin opening, confusion in his mind. What happened? Why is he in the hospital? What happened while he was unconscious? As he begins to awaken from his coma, he has many questions. His mind was awake the whole time and he heard Katie's screams, which worried him deeply. Did someone hurt her?

"She's fine."

"Mmm." He moans, his eyes darting around the room. He gasps at the sight of a familiar face in the corner. "T-tiffany."

"That's right, Kendork." The blonde says, walking toward him. "I'm alive."

Kendall gulps heavily, looking up into those grayish eyes. He can't believe that she's appearing out of nowhere. When she disappeared during freshman year, everyone assumed that she was probably dead. Sure, the search for Tiffany Robinson was kept going for a while, but everyone eventually gave up. They decided that her kidnapper had likely killed her. So why was she here?

"I mean, I almost died, but our dear Logan doesn't have very good aim." Tiffany chuckles, crossing her arms over her chose. Kendall furrows his eyebrows, his confusion growing stronger. She can't seriously be saying that Logan attempted to kill her. No way! Kendall knows Logan and he knows that his friend wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone an innocent human being. He especially wouldn't hurt Tiffany. She was their baby sister, their best friend. She meant the world to them!

"Look, don't be mad at him." Tiffany tells him. "He had good intentions. Who wouldn't wanna kill off a bloodsucking monster like myself?"

"Y-you-" Kendall stutters. "You're one of them?"

"I'm one of their _kind_, but I'll be damned before I'm ever caught associating with Sadie and her demented band of freaks." Tiffany says coldly, sitting on the mattress. She looks just like she did at the time of her death, as if she hasn't aged a bit. Of course, if she was fourteen when she became a...vampire, then she'll probably look fourteen forever. Kendall supposes that it's not surprise.

"W-why are you here?" He whispers.

"I've been watching you guys." Tiffany says softly, although a bit threatening. "I know _everything. _If you and the other three dorks don't put a stop to this, _I will_."

Kendall has never heard Tiffany sound so threatening before. He's actually afraid of her right now, which is funny since he was never afraid of her before. That's not really his number one concern, though. He's mostly interested in the fact that Logan is the reason behind Tiffany's mysterious disappearance, or so Tiffany says.

"Logan wouldn't hurt you." He tells her. "You know that."

"That's what you think." Tiffany replies, shaking her head. "Kendall, you don't know Logiebear like I do. He's not afraid to be a little badass. I mean, the boy's a lot tougher than you think. He was afraid that I would hurt you guys and your families, his included, and he wanted to stop me before it was too late. Of course, I only feed on animal blood, but still, he had good intentions."

Kendall watches as Tiffany walks over to the mirror, admiring her reflection. She was always the Queen Bee before her disappearance, always looking perfect for her many admirers. Guys would kill to date Tiffany Robinson and girls would kill to _be _her. Kendall never had romantic feelings for her, though. To him, she was just a cool friend, like a sister. James, on the other hand, had been obsessed with her.

"Wow, James has gotten _fine._" She says, looking at a picture someone left on the bedside table. "I always hated his old hair. I am digging this new look on him. Is he available?"

Kendall rolls his eyes, flinching at the pain in various parts of his body. "Um, do you know what happened to me? Why I'm here?"

"You were hit by a car." Tiffany explains. "You were crossing the street and this car rammed into you. Everyone claims that no one was driving, but it was Samantha. She can control things, including vehicles. All she had to do was use her ghostly powers to drive the car right into you. I would kill her, but she's already dead."

Kendall looks toward the door, watching as Logan and Jo get closer. When he looks at the window, he finds it open, and since Tiffany is suddenly gone, he's assuming that she used the window as her escape route. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes again. He doesn't know what happened and he doesn't know what's _going _to happen, but he hopes that they can fix this problem before it gets worse.

* * *

**Well, our BTR boys (and the girls) have a lot of ammunition now! They have Ms. Bitters, Samantha's sister, and now Tiffany! BTW, the idea to add Tiffany to the story was totally random:) I thought she would be an interesting addition to the story and I hope you liked her:) Also, her celeb lookalike is Sasha Pieterse:D**

**Review! :D**


	16. I'm Back

"Hey." Jo whispers, kissing her boyfriend. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." Kendall answers. "I can't feel my legs, but...well, you know, I guess there's nothing I can do about that."

Logan's own eyes fill with tears as he listens to his best friend, leaning on his crutches. He can't believe that Tiffany might still be alive. How can she just reenter their lives out of nowhere? They were all starting to put her disappearance behind them, then she decides to leave a note in the bathroom. He just doesn't understand why she would return at this particular moment in time.

"Hey, can I talk to Logan alone?" Kendall asks, kissing Jo's cheek. She nods, waving at the two boys before leaving the room. Logan reluctantly approaches the hospital bed, lowering himself onto the mattress. He tries to focus on the wall, which was previously stained with blood that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He just knows that it was one of Samantha's sick tricks.

"Um, did you try to kill Tiffany?"

He freezes up, his breath hitching in his throat. How does Kendall know about that? Logan has kept it a secret for years, never speaking of it to anyone. So there's no possible way that Kendall could know what he did. Dear God, is Kendall a psychic or something? What in the world is going on? Whoa, this is freaking him out.

"W-what?"

"Look, I'm not...I'm not mad." Kendall tells him. "Just tell me what happened."

"Kendall, how do you-"

"She told me."

"Kend-"

"Just tell me what happened." Kendall says impatiently. Logan inhales, looking at the open window. He doesn't really like the idea of having to relive that particular memory, but he knows that Kendall won't shut up until he talks. He supposes that he has no choice but to finally tell the truth, whether he wants to or not.

"Fine." He whispers. "For a long time, I had suspicions about Tiffany. She just seemed really different and mysterious, and I found myself becoming quite obsessed with her and whatever secret she was hiding. Well, we were in the gym one day and I noticed that her reflection...it didn't show up in mirrors. That's when I knew." He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"One day, you guys were all sleeping over at my house, and she left in the middle of the night. So I followed her into the woods, where I found her...I found her...sucking the blood out of a bear." He begins tearing up again. "I remember thinking 'if she can kill an animal, she's capable of hurting me, my friends, and my family'. I knew I had to do something! So I lured her into the woods two days later and I drove a stake into her chest."

"She's not dead."

"What?"

"She's not dead, Logan." Kendall murmurs. "She was in here before you and Jo showed up."

Logan looks at him, reaching into his own jeans pocket. He sniffles as he unfolds the letter, reading Tiffany's message again. She's alive? He doesn't understand how that's possible unless he didn't get her in the right place. In order to kill a vampire, the stake has to enter their heart, but he wonders if it's possible for him to have missed.

"Kendork's right."

They look over at the window as Tiffany crawls through. Logan eyes her in disbelief. She looks quite different than she did last time he saw her. She looks older now, you know? She's dressed in all black (she use to wear a lot of pink and purple), her wavy blonde hair has grown out, and she's gotten a little taller. She's a very attractive vampire.

"T-tiffany." He whispers.

"That's right, Logiebear." She smirks. "Tiffany Robinson in the flesh."

"But I thought I-"

"You have to get the stake in a vampire's heart to kill them." Tiffany explains. "You missed by an inch. I got off the ground after you left and I took off."

Logan can't believe what he's hearing. So Tiffany was alive this whole time? She was just lying to them? Letting them believe that she was dead? He doesn't understand how she could do such a thing. She let her family and friends grieve for years and she didn't care to let them know that she was okay.

"Look, Kendall obviously can't get out of the bed right now, but I want you to come with me to the Hollywood sign." Tiffany instructs, reaching for Logan's wrist.

"W-what?" Logan stutters.

"I'm a "vegetarian" vampire, okay? I only feed on animal blood." Tiffany explains, turning her back to him. "Get on."

"What?!" Logan shrieks.

"Vampires are strong and fast, Logiebear! Just do it." Tiffany states. Hesitantly, Logan gets on her back, surprised at how strong she is. Next thing he knows, she's jumping out the window and he shrieks, clinging to her. Oh god, he's gonna die. He's gonna die at the hands of his reckless vampire "friend." Well, he isn't really too sure about their relationship right now, but still...

"Just relax!" Tiffany says as she runs at vampire speed. Logan feels like he might throw up, he's leg hurts, and he's still upset about the whole vampire/ghost situation. Luckily, they get to the Hollywood sign in twenty minutes, and Tiffany carefully puts Logan down. He flinches as weight is put on his injured leg, leaning against the large sign.

"Look, I know why you tried to kill me." Tiffany informs him. "I get it, you know? I was a newborn vampire at the time and, well, the newborns are always the most dangerous."

"But where did you go all this time?"

"Paris." Tiffany tells him, looking at the view in front of them. Los Angeles is a beautiful city, really. He just wishes that it weren't so weird. Vampires, ghosts, and who knows what else? Next thing they know, they'll be discovering that little, tiny fairies are hiding in various parts of the city. Hmm, Logan actually wouldn't mind seeing that.

"Paris? The guys and I went to Paris during our last tour."

"I know." Tiffany nods. "I was there."

"Really?" Logan thinks back to that particular concert. He remembered seeing someone that he thought looked like Tiffany, but he just assumed that he was imagining it. At the time, it had been determined that Tiffany was dead, so there was no way that he had seen her. He figured that it was just someone that looked like her.

"I was the girl in the black coat." She whispers in his ear. He nods slowly, lowering himself to the floor. He honestly doesn't know what to think. Is this really happening? Is everything Tiffany's saying the truth? That mysterious girl he saw in Paris was his supposedly dead best friend? His mind is spinning right now.

"Alright," He breathes. "Why are you here now?"

"Well, I've been watching you dorks for a few days now." Tiffany explains. "I'm sick of that psycho slut Samantha harassing you guys and I know that the only way she'll back off is if Sadie and her minions are dead. I'm a vampire myself, so I know how to deal with the the undesirables."

"You know Sadie?" Logan questions.

"_Of course_ I know Sadie." Tiffany says adamantly. "She's the one who turned me! However, while I may be one of her kind, I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than have anything to do with her. All hell will freeze over before that happens."

Logan looks her in the eyes, his muscles tensing. He knows that she said she's a "vegetarian" vampire, but he doesn't feel ready to trust her. Sadie has shown him that no vampire can be trusted. Tiffany will have to prove herself worthy of being trusted. After all, she did lie about being dead.

"Don't you think you should let your family know that you're alive?" He suggests.

"In time." She responds. "In time."

Logan sighs, watching as Tiffany's hair blows in the wind. As scared as he is, he also feels a hint of excitement about her return. It's a relief to know that he didn't actually kill her. When he stabbed her with that wooden stake, he was scared that she would harm someone, but he didn't really _want _to hurt her. After all, she was their friend.

"Oh, and can I just say that you've gotten a lot more attractive since I last saw you? I mean, really, you're not the scrawny little nerd that you use to be."

Logan gives her a flat expression, his arms crossed over his chest. Okay, he's aware that he use to be kind of nerdy looking, but he thinks he was an attractive kid. Anyway, she is right about how much he has changed. He has put on a little weight, he's got more muscle now, and he's even changed a little in the face. Apparently, Tiffany likes that.

"All you boys have changed." Tiffany says. "I mean, take James for example. Mmm, the thoughts I'm having about that boy-"

"Yeah, I get it!" Logan interrupts. Since when has Tiffany been a pervert? Before her disappearance, she was a prissy, girly cheerleader, and now she's all...toughened up, saying the strangest things. She sure does have a weird way of saying that someone's attractive. Quite frankly, Logan doesn't wanna know what perverted thoughts she's having about his best friend.

"Alright, just tell me what we should do about Sadie and her buddies."

"Well," Tiffany kneels in front of him. "Like I said in my note, do to her what you did to me. Only make sure that you actually aim correctly. Anyway, get a wooden stuck and stab the crazy witch right in the heart!"

Logan gulps, looking at Tiffany. This is just downright weird, but really cool at the same time. He's just happy that he doesn't have to be labeled a killer. Now they just need to focus on putting an end to the _real _problem. They've got Tiffany, Ms. Bitters, and possibly Samantha's sister on their side, so there's no way that they can lose, right? Well, hopefully not. It'll be great if they can put this all to an end.

* * *

**The next chapter will show Jo, Stephanie, and Lucy visiting Samantha's sister in Texas:)**

**Review! :D**


	17. Unafraid

Carlos wakes up around two in the morning and finds James digging through the desk drawer. James is mumbling angrily under his breath and Carlos first assumes that the guy can't find his lucky comb. That is, until he sees the gleaming metal in his best friend's hand. His eyes widen and he stumbles out of bed, rushing to James and grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing?!" He whispers harshly.

"I'm gonna put an end to this myself." James replies, walking to the door. Carlos squeaks, following James into the hallway. Is James insane? He can't _shoot _Sadie! To the rest of the world, she's a human being, so James could end up in prison if he kills her. No, they need to kill vampires the right way, by putting a wooden stake in her heart.

"You losers should probably take down her minions first."

The boys both scream when they see the blonde haired girl standing at the end of the hallway. No, it can't be. T-tiffany? Their best friend that disappeared freshman year? Okay, what's going on? After a long search for the missing teen, she was determined to be dead by police. So why is she standing in front of them at this moment?

"Um, C-carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you put drugs in my food earlier?"

"No." Carlos gulps, clinging to James. Reaching out, he grabs the gun from his taller friend, pointing it at "Tiffany." She doesn't even look scared. If Carlos was here, he'd be absolutely terrified. Tiffany isn't even flinching. Okay, what is wrong with her? Is she even real? Are they just hallucinating?

They get the shock of a lifetime when she opens her mouth, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. Carlos emits a girlish scream, dropping the gun and hiding behind James. No way...No freaking way! T-tiffany...sh-she's a...v-vamp-p-pire...

He jumps when James faints, catching the guy before his body can hit the floor. He gasps as Tiffany picks up the gun, removing the bullets. She shakes her head, taking some silver bullets from her pocket. Carlos struggles to hold James up, watching as Tiffany reloads the gun with the new bullets.

"The ones you had in there won't do a thing to those freaks." She tells him, handing him the gun.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asks. Suddenly, he gulps. "Are you gonna suck our blood?"

"No, genius." Tiffany retorts. Carlos looks down as James begins to regain consciousness, breathing a sigh of relief. That doesn't mean that he's relaxing, though. The fact that their supposedly dead best friend is actually a vampire...it's freaking him out. If she wasn't dead, where did she go? What happened to her?

"Dude, I just had the weirdest dream that..." James stops when he sees Tiffany, fainting again. Carlos groans, backing up as Tiffany grabs James. She nods for him to follow and he reluctantly obeys. He'd prefer to not aggravate the vampire, considering that she's probably a lot stronger than him.

"Tiffany, you tell me what you're doing here this instant!" He shrieks as they walk into the elevator.

"Logan suspected I was a vampire, stabbed me with a stake, _missed_, but he made me realize that, considering I was a newborn vampire at the time, I could very well be a danger to others." Tiffany explains. "So I ran off to Paris!"

Carlos's jaw drops. Logan? Did she just say that Logan, of all people, stabbed her with a stake? But Logan has always claimed to not believe in vampires, ghosts, or anything supernatural. Has he been lying to them? Has he always believed in these things? Why? Carlos isn't mad! He just...he just wants to know the truth.

"Okay, where are we going?" He asks her.

"Sadie's little minions are in the parking garage, so we're gonna get rid of them."

Carlos inhales as he clutches the gun, following Tiffany out of the elevator and toward the parking garage. As they walk, he briefly glances at the manager's desk. They haven't been able to find a replacement for Mr. Bitters, so his boss has taken over. It seems like no one wants to work here, considering why the Palm Woods is hiring in the first place.

"Look at them." Tiffany whispers. "So disgusting."

"You're one of them, though."

"I may be a vampire, but I'll _never _be one of them." Tiffany whispers. Now, shoot them. Just remember, you have to shoot them in the heart in order to kill them."

Carlos peeks into the parking garage, watching Amber, Cassidy, and Kyle. He takes a deep breath as he walks through the double doors, his gun raised. He clears his throat, getting their attention. Their eyes seem to darken with unexplainable rage. Wow, the vamps sure seem to have some anger problems.

Anxiously, he places one hand on the trigger, ready to pull it. Just when he thinks he might be able to make it, Amber runs at vampire speed and grabs him, yanking his arms behind his back. Cassidy lets out an animalistic roar, also running toward him. Carlos is beginning to think that this might be the end of his human life. That is, until James suddenly becomes conscious again, hurriedly grabbing the gun.

Grabbing Amber, he points the gun at her chest, pulling the trigger.

"Just go inside!" He yells at Carlos. The short Latino runs toward the door, turning around just as James puts a bullet in Cassidy's chest. Carlos nearly falls to the ground as Tiffany lunges at Kyle, shaking with fear. Oh, this is bad. This is really, really, really bad. Or maybe it's a good thing. After all, they've taken down three vampires, which means they only have to deal with Sadie.

"Get him!" Tiffany growls, yanking Kyle's arms behind his back.

"James, tell her to let me go!" Kyle yells.

"Sorry, man, but I have to do this." James says, grabbing Kyle as Tiffany steps out of the way. Pointing the gun at the young vampire's chest, he pulls the trigger, lodging a silver bullet in his chest. Kyle sinks the ground in a pool of blood, just like Amber and Tiffany. Okay, now that those three are gone, something needs to be done about Sadie. Then Samantha will be satisfied and she'll leave everyone alone!

"Good night, boys!" Tiffany says before turning into a bat and flying away.

* * *

"Amber, answer your damn phone!" Sadie snarls, walking through the lobby. She and her posse were suppose to meet up at 3 am, but she can't find them anywhere. Ugh, they better not be hunting without her. She saw a cute bartender at Red Lobster that looks very appetizing. She wants him first and if she finds out that one of her buddies stole her meal, she won't be happy.

She doesn't see them anywhere in the lobby. Hmm, that's weird. They always meet up in the lobby. Ugh, they _did _go hunting without her. And she left her car keys in her apartment? Whatever! She sees a pair of car keys sitting on the manager's desk, so she'll use his vehicle. Grabbing the keys, she storms toward the parking garage, definitely not expecting what she finds. Amber, Cassidy, and Kyle, all three of them lying dead in pools of blood.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screams, whipping around. She's burning with anger now. Someone took her friends/minions away from her. Who's gonna help her now? Oh, she's gonna make sure that someone pays for this. When someone messes with something that belongs to her, she'll make their life a living hell.

Her eyes are glowing bright red now, her body filled with rage. She screams, punching a hole in a random car window. When she sees a middle aged man innocently walking through the lobby, she inhales, picking up a piece of glass, running toward him. He yells as she pulls his arms behind his back, prepared to stab him with the glass. But an invisible force pulls the glass from her hand and slams her against the wall.

She looks ahead, narrowing her eyes. Samantha...for the first time in years, she's looking Samantha Brennan in the eyes. Could this crazy witch just allow her avenge the deaths of her group? She was planning on sucking this guy's blood and making him a replacement. He looked like a big, strong guy. He would make a perfect minion.

"Sa..." She gasps.

"_You'll get what you deserve."_ Samantha whispers before disappearing. Sadie exhales, sinking to the floor. By now, her almost victim has ran inside. Well, thanks a lot, Samantha! Sadie almost had a perfectly good meal. Gosh, she hates when people interrupt her when she's trying to feed. It's like people don't understand that vampires need blood to live. Besides, Sadie's angry right now and she doesn't like being messed with when she's angry.

Huffing bitterly, she turns on her heels, walking back into the building.

* * *

**I must say that I'm quite proud of this chapter:) It's action packed and exciting, which I really enjoy:D**

**Review! :D**


	18. If This Were Only A Dream

James looks like a zombie when he and Carlos walk into 2J. He cannot believe what just happened back in the parking lot. He feels like he did a bunch of drugs and had a really weird trip. Dang...maybe he's still asleep and it was all a dream. Maybe he hit his head and knocked himself out because there is no way that he just shot three vampires. Oh god, he's a murderer.

"Boys, what's going on?" Mama Knight asks from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." He whispers with a smile, hurrying off to his room. As soon as the door is shut, he curses at the top of his longs, kicking the wall. When he turns to the right, he finds Tiffany standing there, looking at him with a look that says "wow, you're pathetic." He gives her a sarcastic look, dropping down on his bed.

"Dude, you just took out three vampires." She informs him. "You should be freaking proud."

He whines in response, burying his face in his pillow. Doesn't she understand? One of the vampires he killed was Katie's friend. He killed Katie's best friend! Who cares if the kid was a vampire? He wasn't evil like Sadie, Amber, or Cassidy! He was just a kid. Does Tiffany now realize that they murdered a thirteen year old?!

"Do me a favor, pretty boy, and calm yourself." Tiffany says as she begins climbing out the window. "You're bringing me down."

Then she disappears and James is alone again. He doesn't know what's happening to his life. One day, he was just a teenager in a boy band. The next day, he's a freaking vampire assassin...person. He supposes that it was pretty cool, but it would be cooler if he had just let Kyle go. But they needed to take out all the vampires, so Sadie won't have any minions helping her!

"Boys, I want you to stop getting involved in this Palm Woods drama!"

James grumbles under his breath. They're already in too deep, stuck in a hole that they can't get out of. Jo, Stephanie, and Lucy boarded a plane to Texas this afternoon, so the guys aren't the only ones getting involved! The girls are going to Texas to have a talk with Samantha's estranged sister! Truthfully, James wishes he _were _in Texas right now. Maybe a quiet cottage in the woods, away from the vampires and vengeful ghosts.

* * *

"She _would _live in a home for elderlies." Lucy grumbles. She, Jo, and Stephanie are standing in a room full of old people, searching for Ella Brennan. They told the secretary who they were looking for and she said that that Mrs. Brennan is in the TV room. Stephanie brought a picture of her too, so they know what she looks like.

"I see her!" Jo tells them. They look over at one of the couches and see a woman sitting there that looks exactly like the woman in Stephanie's picture. Reluctantly, they approach her, trying to figure out what they should say.

"Are you Mrs. Brennan?"

"Why, yes, that's me." Mrs. Brennan replies. Why is she in a nursing home anyway? She's only sixty five years old. She looks pretty good for her age too. Of course, the wheelchair next to her might explain why. Hmm, she wonders what Samantha would look like as an old woman. Okay, that's not the primary focus right now.

"I'm Stephanie King and these are my friends, Lucy Stone and Jo Taylor." Stephanie says, sitting beside the woman. "We're from the Palm Woods."

"Um, the Palm Woods?" Mrs. Brennan frowns.

"Yeah." Stephanie nods. "In the past few weeks, some really bad stuff has been happening. People dying, people getting hurt, people disappearing...and a lot of it has to do with your sister, Samantha."

Mrs. Brennan's eyes darken at the mention of her sister. Hmm, what happened between them? Judging by the look on her face, she doesn't have very positive feelings toward her older sibling. It'll be interesting to hear her explain exactly what happened. If it had anything to do with Samantha's mental illness, Lucy's gonna be real peeved off. Why? Because Samantha's illness wasn't her fault and if she did anything to hurt her family, it was because of the mental illness.

"Ah, _Samantha._" Mrs. Brennan said coldly. "She was an absolute disaster. I didn't even bother going to her funeral."

"Why?" Jo questions.

"Before she was admitted to the mental hospital, she had become increasingly erratic, to the point where she tried to stab me with a knife." Mrs. Brennan explains. "We got into a physical altercation and she had the nerve to get "revenge" by killing my boyfriend at the time. We found her in the woods, mumbling to herself. We called 911 and she was admitted to the hospital."

Lucy sits on the other side of Stephanie, looking over at Mrs. Brennan. She's honestly not surprised about what the woman just said. After all, Samantha also killed Camille. She was a ghost when she did it, but still. Now Lucy finds herself wanting to know more. What else can Mrs. Brennan tell them about her sister?

"Her ghost has been haunting the Palm Woods for years." Mrs. Brennan continues. "I've thought about going to Los Angeles and settling things with her once and for all, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to do much."

Lucy looks at the floor, a deep frown. She really just wants to satisfy Samantha so they can get on with their lives. She wonders if Mrs. Brennan has any idea how they can do that. Oh wait, they already know how to satisfy her! They need to kill Sadie! Does Mrs. Brennan realize that vampires killed her sister's friend.

"Hey, do you believe in vampires?" She blurts out.

"Well, I've heard stories of vampires in Los Angeles, but I'm not totally certain about their existence."

"Mrs. Brennan, we think we know why Samantha is harassing everyone." Stephanie explains. "We've done a lot of research in the past few weeks and we believe that Samantha is angry about the death of one of her good friends, who was murdered by a vampire who lives at the Palm Woods. She wants us to kill this creature."

Mrs. Brennan nods slowly. The three girls look at each other anxiously, wondering what she might say next. What can she do to help them put an end to Samantha's rampage? After all, she is the girl's sister. She might be able to keep Samantha distracted, so the monster won't kill anyone else while they go after Sadie.

"Well," She heaves a sigh. "I suppose you want me to help in some way."

"Well, yeah." Jo answers. "We were hoping you might come with us back to LA, so we can decide how to stop this once and for all. You know Samantha better than any of us, so you'll have an easier time getting inside her head. Please? We'll check you out right now and you can come back to the hotel with us, then we'll go back to LA first thing tomorrow."

"I suppose you young people could use some guidance." Mrs. Brennan slowly stands up, getting into her wheelchair.  
"And what happened to you?" Lucy asks.

"I was in a freak accident five years ago." Mrs. Brennan explains. "I regained some of my mobility, but I still have to use a wheelchair quite often."

"Lemme guess, Samantha did this to you?"

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than some young'ins these days." Mrs. Brennan sounds impressed that Lucy figured that out. She really likes this woman. Mrs. Brennan doesn't seem stuffy or too old fashioned like Lucy's parents. For the most part, she seems like a cool person to talk to. Maybe some of her easy going ways will rub off on Mr. and Mrs. Stone.

"Yeahhh..." Lucy says, glancing at Jo and Stephanie as they follow Mrs. Brennan to the front desk.

* * *

Kendall doesn't mind most surprises, but only if they're _pleasant _surprises. Waking up from a coma to find that he's a paraplegic? Not pleasant. This means that he won't ever be able to dance or play hockey ever again. How will he be in Big Time Rush if he can't dance or even walk? He wishes that he could wake up and find out that this was all just a horrible dream.

He looks up when someone knocks, hoping to see Logan. Instead, he sees a nonhuman figure standing in the doorway. Samantha? In a panic, Kendall tries to sit up and reach for his cell phone, but he ends up just laying back down and looking at Samantha while praying that she won't hurt him anymore. She already took away his ability to walk, so he's really hoping that she's done messing with him.

"Look, I know you're upset, but-"

He stops when Samantha picks up a notebook and pen, sitting in the chair by his bed. Frowning, he watches as she writes, eyeing her carefully. Why isn't she trying to viciously attack him? She's normally eager to cause as much damage as possible."

_The deed will be done soon._

That's what the note says.

"What deed?" He grumbles as she takes the notebook back. "And why don't you just talk?"

_Sadie will soon be dead. Oh, and I don't talk because I don't want to._

Kendall raises his eyebrows, looking at the ghost girl. He doesn't know why she's communicating with him in such a calm manner. It's nice, but it's her fault that he'll never walk again. If she weren't already dead, he would probably kill her for ruining his life. But since she died fifty years ago, there's not much he can do.

"Greeeaaattt..." He says sarcastically. "Look, why are you being so...well, I don't know if I'd say nice, but why aren't you trying to murder me?"

_Because I don't want to._

"But you killed-" His phone rings before he can finish speaking. Looking at the caller ID, he sees Jo's name. He sighs as he answers the phone, giving off a sense of false cheer as he says "Hello?"

"Hey, Samantha's sister is coming to LA with us!"

"Really?" Kendall says, truly surprised. Looking to his left, he notices that Samantha has disappeared. Yeah, she shows up and disappears at the most random times. Even more annoying, she always disappears when they have important questions to ask her. He wants to know why she doesn't wanna kill him, yet she ended Camille's life.

"Yeah, we're getting ready to board the plane." Jo sounds unusually cheerful. She must be pretty excited that they found this lady. Kendall's just interested in meeting the sister of the psychotic ghost chick that has been haunting his place of residence. He didn't even know that Samantha had a sister!

"So I'll talk to you later?" She asks him.

"Yeah." Kendall responds. "I love you."

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Kendall and Logan meeting up with Ms. Bitters and contacting Hayley's ghost! :O**

**Review! :D**


	19. Complicated

**Here is the latest chapter of Haunted! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it:D**

* * *

**"Fox News is reporting that there have been several missing persons reports over the past 24 hours."**

"You have gotta be kidding me." James groans, burying his face in the mattress. Kendall sighs and awkward pats his friends head, all while praying that his paralysis will go away. After several medical examinations, it has been determined that his paraplegia is only temporary, meaning that he should be able to walk again after rigorous medical treatment. Apparently, some tissue swelled up and it's compressing his vertebrae.

"It's Sadie! I just know that the scheming little skunk bag is doing this!" Carlos rants, pacing around the room. Kendall looks over at Logan, who fell asleep in his chair. It's probably a good idea that he isn't awake to watch the news. If he knew that more people were missing, he'd have a conniption.

"We all know that, Carlos." He tells his shorter friend. Carlos pouts and sinks into the chair next to James, his arms crossed. Hey, they're all freaked out, especially since the whole supernatural thing is completely new to them. The only supernatural encounter they've had was the "Palm Woods ghost," which was actually Stephanie in disguise. Logan is the only one who's had a real supernatural experience.

"She must be on a revenge spree." Kendall states. "She's obviously angry that James killed Amber, Cassidy, and Kyle, so she's unleashing her wrath on the whole city. Besides, she has to recreate her vampire army."

He digs into the plate of spaghetti that Mama Knight brought him, while thinking about his encounter with Samantha. For the first time, she didn't seem completely evil. She was sarcastic, a little unusual, but somewhat nice. She seemed interested in assuring that their troubles will soon be over. Well, that's good to here. Once their troubles are over, they can move on with their lives!

"Hey, do you ever wonder about Sadie's past?" Carlos questions. "I mean, we know enough about Samantha's life, but what about Sadie? What was her life like? You know, before she became a vampire. She had to be a human before becoming what she is now."

Kendall thinks about this carefully. You know, Carlos is right. They know that Samantha was a schizophrenic with family troubles, so it would be nice to know something about Sadie's life. What was she like before she became a vampire? Did she have a good relationship with her family? Really, it would be interesting to know.

"Call Mrs. Bitters." He instructs. "And tell her to bring her Ouija board. We're gonna contact someone that knows more about Sadie than we do."

* * *

"Ah!" Logan yelps when he wakes up. Everyone is sitting around Kendall's bed with an Ouija board in the middle. Uh, what the hell? He didn't know that they had planned on starting that now. He hasn't had any experience with the board, but he has heard some pretty nasty stories regarding people who have used such an item.

"Samantha, we need you." Mrs. Bitters says calmly. How is she being so calm? She's willingly inviting the spirit of the girl that has turned their lives upside down. Logan would put a stop to this, but he's seemingly frozen in place. He only watches as the pointer on the board moves, spelling out the first sentence.

"What does it say?" He gulps.

"It says...what?"

"What?"

"No, James, it literally says _what."_

"Oh."

"Samantha, we're curious about Sadie's life before she became a vampire." Mrs. Bitters explains. Logan scoffs as he limps closer, looking at the board at it spells out "okay." This is much too weird for his liking, but he supposes that it would be interesting to find out a little more about Sadie.

_SHE WAS A FORMER PATIENT THAT ESCAPED FROM THE HOSPITAL. I GUESS SHE WAS ATTACKED SOMETIME AFTER THAT AND SHE BECAME A VAMPIRE._

"Well, why was she in the hospital?"

_SHE WAS A PSYCHOPATH WHO TRIED TO KILL HER SISTER._

Logan can't hold back the tiny squeak. Psychopath? Almost a murderer? No wonder Sadie is so out of control! She's completely incapable of experiencing remorse for her actions. If she still has that mentality, Logan can only imagine how dangerous she could be. Now he's gonna be even more paranoid until something is done.

"Samantha, how can we get rid of her?"

_LURE HER INTO THE SUNLIGHT. ONE OF YOU WILL THEN RESTRAIN HER, WHILE SOMEONE ELSE STABS HER IN THE HEART WITH A WOODEN STAKE._

CRASH!

They all scream as the window suddenly breaks and a familiar red eyed creature jumps through, bearing her sharp fangs. Logan probably screams the loudest, jumping into Carlos's arms. Can you blame him for being a wimp? There's a vampire in the room that wants to kill them! Oh God, Logan's gonna be sick.

"What on Earth is going-" A nurse walks into the room, screaming when she sees Sadie. The blonde vampire's eyes continue to glow as she walks toward the nurse, suddenly lunging at the woman. They all watch in horror as she sinks her teeth into the lady's neck, sucking the blood of her until she sinks to the floor.

"That's what she gets for interrupting." She says darkly.

"Garlic! Where's the garlic?!" Carlos screeches, almost dropping Logan. Luckily, he remembers Logan's broken leg and manages to avoid an accident. Ugh, it would be so nice if Tiffany would show up and, well, SAVE THEM? Really, she's a vampire who's supposedly on the good side. She should save them from becoming Sadie's latest victims.

"You won't harm these kids!" Mrs. Bitters warns.

"Shut up, you old bag!" Sadie growls. Logan hates acting like a complete baby, but he can't help it. They are in a very bad situation right now. There is a very likely chance that Sadie is about to kill them all. Logan really doesn't wanna be a vampire. The idea of being immortal may sound cool, but who wants to live their lives sucking blood for survival? He sure doesn't!

"You kids just can't seem to mind your own business, can you?" She snarls. "Especially you!" Her eyes glow even brighter when she looks at James, They seem to burn with hatred. It's so obvious that it's scary. Then again, when isn't Sadie absolutely terrifying?

"Threaten us all you want, Sadie." Kendall tells her. "But you won't get away with torturing people for much longer."

"That's where you're wrong, Kendall." Sadie answers darkly. "I always get away with it and that's not gonna stop now."

* * *

"Can't believe I just drank rat blood." Tiffany grumbles, looking down at the dead animal. She was getting hungry and she wasn't about to let herself starve, but she also refuses to harm humans like Sadie does. Speaking of that, she just heard a scream. It sounds like it came from the hospital, which isn't too far away. She's so grateful for her enhanced senses, one of many perks of being a vampire.

"Unbelievable!" She snaps, running toward the hospital at top speed. She's up at Kendall's window in minutes and when she peeks through it, anger fills her entire body. Are you kidding?! Sadie really thinks she can get away with harming Tiffany's friends? Well, she's sadly mistaken. Tiffany is gonna rip this skank to shreds.

"STOP!" She screams, bearing her fangs as she jumps through the window. She immediately lunges as Sadie, knocking the angered vampire to the ground. Sadie tries to bite her, but she's able to flip her over on her back and pin her arms above her head. Tiffany has never seen such crazed eyes before.

"Not only are you messing with my friends, but you also took my life away." She says, sounding as threatening as she can. Sadie isn't any threat to her. The girl might think so, but she's not. In the few years of Tiffany's life as a vampire, she has developed a unique persona, one with zero fear. Nothing scares her anymore and that includes other vampires.

"Stab her!" Carlos yells.

"Carlitos, I don't have a wooden stake with me." Tiffany informs him, grunting when Sadie suddenly flips them over. She feigns boredom, yawning. Maybe she isn't really feigning it, though. Only partially! Part of her honestly doesn't care that Sadie's being a temperamental little witch, but the other part is very aggravated.

"You mind your own business!" Sadie screams at her before whipping around and jumping back out the window. Inhaling, Tiffany stands up, dusting off her clothes. The guys are staring at her with their jaws dropped and eyes widened. She takes a deep breath, giving them a look that says "what are you looking at?"

"I think I'm in love." James murmurs.

"I know, right?" Carlos says with a similar tone. Tiffany smacks her hand to her face, walking toward the broken window. With a sarcastic wave, she climbs through it and jumps to the ground below. She hopes that this was the last time that she has to fight a vampire. She found a lovely cottage in the woods that she's looking to get settled into.

"Why can't my life be normal?" She throws her hands up in defeat, walking away.

* * *

**This story has 150 reviews! :O So exciting!**

**Review! :D**


	20. Planning

"They have help?"

"Yeah." Sadie growls, pacing back and forth in the underground lair. She has transformed just enough people to complete her vampire army, but there are still some problems to be dealt with. One problem being Samantha and her ghost army, the other being Tiffany. She could have sworn that Tiffany was dead! Instead, she finds out that the brat is still alive. Oh, it aggravates her on so many levels!

She whips around the face the stairs, narrowing her eyes. No, she can't let anything stand in her way. She has to find a way to get rid of Samantha for good. She isn't about to let that witch stop her from taking over the world. Yep, she and her very large vampire army plan on traveling all over the world and turning as many as they can, until there's just enough vampires roaming around that she can rule the world!

"Um, I heard laughter up there!"

She scoffs at the youngest of her group, walking toward the steps. She can see Jo Taylor, Lucy Stone, and Stephanie King chatting quietly. She gets a mischievous idea at this moment. Oh, it's perfect...

"Which two people wanna help me get some hostages?" She smirks when two muscular male vampires step forward and she leads them up the stairs, waiting until the girls backs are turned. Then she and the two men lunge at them, ignoring their protests as they're forcefully dragged down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jo screams as she and her two friends are chained to the wall.

"This is one of many steps to vampires taking over the world." Sadie answers, looking at her perfectly shaped fingernails. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulders, approaching the three victims. She knows that it's mean to hold someone against their will, but she's never cared about her victims being "willing." She'll mess with someone whether they like it or not.

"Taking over the world? Really?" Lucy scoffs. She's almost as annoying as Jo. Luckily, Sadie is very patient with her victims. She'll let them rant all they want. It doesn't bother her one bit. She only gets irritated when they try to escape. She only smiles in response to the amateur rocker. Oh, what a laugh!

"Of course! My posse and I are gonna travel all over the world and turn more people into vampires. Thus, our kind will soon dominate this planet. I'm thinking that you three should help us out by letting us turn you."

"No way!" Stephanie snaps. Sadie gives her a dirty look, snapping her fingers. One of the guys puts a strip of duck tape over the girl's mouth, successfully shutting her up. Does she not realize that good guys always finish last? With her being a supernatural enthusiast, you'd think that she would know that. Does she really think that a human is gonna be able to defeat a badass vampire?

"Sadie, this _needs _to stop." Jo warns. Sadie shakes her head, grabbing a chunk of Jo's perfect blonde hair. She gives the girl a threatening stare, making sure that the brat knows she means business. These people don't seem to be aware that she _always _gets what she wants. When she really wants something, she won't stop until she gets it.

"You shut up!" She snarls, baring her fangs. She's kind of impressed by the lack of fear in this girl's eyes. She always enjoys coming across a fearless human, especially since most wet their pants when they see her. She loves striking fear into people, but she also enjoys coming across someone that doesn't seem scared of her. After all, she enjoys a challenge every once in a while.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Lucy questions. Sadie growls like a deranged dog, snapping her fingers again. Now Lucy's rambling mouth is covered with a strip of duck tape, so Jo is the only one left to aggravate her. She won't have to worry about that. Jo's much too sweet for such behavior.

"Now, I'm gonna go out for a little bit, but my 'friends' will be watching you." She says sternly, turning into a bat and flying to the surface.

* * *

Jo sighs as Sadie disappears, looking at her two friends. "Hey, I heard that there's a vampire bar serving blood cocktails!"

Almost instantly, every single vampire in the lair disappears up the stairs, leaving the three humans alone. Jo shakes her head, roughly yanking her hands out of the very weak handcuffs that were chaining her to the wall. Ugh, Sadie is pathetic. She insists that she's gonna succeed in taking over the world with her army of vampires, but she's not aware that humans can be pretty strong themselves.

"How did you get free so easily?" Lucy asks as Jo unchains her and Lucy.

"These aren't good quality handcuffs." Jo states, leading them up the stairs as fast as possible. They need to get away before the vampires return. Luckily, the Palm Woods isn't far from here. All they have to do is catch a cab and they can get home before those bloodsucking monsters can pull them back into captivity.

"God, my arms are sore." Stephanie complains as Jo flags down a taxi. A yellow cab pulls up to the curb and they hurriedly climb into the back seat, with Jo telling the driver exactly where to take them. She hopes that they can put a stop to this drama before they end up being Sadie's next meal. From what Jo could tell, Sadie is one very hungry vampire.

"You know, I never thought that I would get held hostage for five minutes by a vampire." Lucy says thoughtfully. After a few more minutes, the cap parks in front of the Palm Woods and Jo hurriedly pays the driver before ushering her two friends into the building. This was a close call and they need to be extra careful so it doesn't happen again.

When they get to 2J, they don't expect to find the guys, Ms. Brennan, Ms. Bitters sitting around an Ouija Board at the dining table. Really, why on earth are they still messing with that thing? Jo personally thinks that it's wrong to use Ouija Boards. It just doesn't seem right to interfere with a dead person. If they're trying to contact Hayley, she probably would rather be left to rest in peace.

"Hey, we got kidnapped by Sadie and her wacko minions!" Lucy interrupts.

"Huh?" Kendall asks absentmindedly. Jo smacks her hands to her face, seriously debating whether she should throw that stupid board out the window. Ever since Kendall was released from the hospital yesterday, all he has cared about is stupid Samantha, stupid Sadie, stupid Hayley, and that stupid Ouija Board! Wow, Jo is starting to doubt her sanity right now.

"We need to lure Sadie into the sunlight, stab her with the wooden stake, and then it'll be over." Logan states.

"Guys!" Lucy yells.

"We were held hostage in Sadie's lair! It was only for a little over five minutes before we escaped, but still!" Stephanie rants. That seems to have gotten their attention because their eyes widen and their jaws drop. Jo takes a deep breath, lightly slapping the back of her boyfriend's head.

"She has a lair?" Carlos asks.

"Yep." Lucy nods. "And it's _really _creepy."

"Okay, but seriously, how can we lure her out into the sun? Vampires won't ever do it willingly!" Logan sounds terribly frustrated. Hey, who wouldn't be? This is a very tense situation and it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. They just have to stick together and do their best to put a stop to this.

"Invite her over, have her stand by the window during the daytime, rip the drapes down, and impale her with the stake." Ms. Bitters advises. Ms. Brennan nods in agreement, sipping on a cup of raspberry tea. So that's it? In Jo's opinion, that doesn't sound that hard. Of course, she's been wrong before.

"Are you sure that'll work? Because Carlos tried to fly once and he ended up hanging from a tree branch by his underwear." James points out.

"Well, it's worked before." Ms. Bitters replies. The teens look at each other apprehensively, hoping that she's right. They have to try because if they don't, the whole world could end up being run by vampires. They _can't _let that happen.

* * *

**So Sadie's true motive was revealed! And the next chapter is gonna be a BIG ONE:O**

**Review! :D**


	21. Bringing Her Down

"How's this?" James proudly shows off the wooden stake, pleased with his work. He's ready to get this over with, so they can get back to their normal lives. Ms. Brennan also has this cool camera thing that can capture supernatural creatures on video. That's important because they need photograph evidence of the vampire's existence so they can show it to the police and clear Carlos's name.

"That's...that's actually really cool!" Kendall takes the stake into his own hands. "But it's missing something."

James frowns, watching as his friend puts a little silver on the stake's tip. Then he grabs the stake, holding it with his good hand. He has already decided that he's gonna be the one stabbing Sadie. Why? It's her fault that Samantha broke his punching arm! If she had just left people alone, Samantha wouldn't be on a rampage!

"Can I do it?" Carlos asks. "I'm the one that was stuck in jail because of her and Samantha!"

"Samantha broke my punching arm! And it's all because that monster went on a murderous rampage fifty years ago!" James argues. The two boys start to argue, but they stop when Logan whacks Carlos with his crutch. Okay, they need to put all their attention on luring Sadie into the apartment so they can _destroy her. _James wants her out of their lives for goods. He's sick of being tormented!

"Neither of you are gonna do it!" Stephanie interrupts. "I am."

They all look at her, eyebrows raised. Okay, why can't James do it? Ugh, he never gets to do anything! And no, he doesn't care if he sounds childish.

"Jay, we still have a job for you, though." Logan assures him. "You're gonna be the bait."

"Yeah, sure, WHAT?!" James stammers. "B-b-bait? Dude, she'll kill me! How am I gonna lure her up here anyway? My god, are you people INSANE?!" He feels like he's gonna have a panic attack. Gosh, this is bad. This is soooo bad! He may be the strongest out of the band, but he'll never be able to lure a freaking vampire into the apartment.

"Come on, underneath all that vampire is a boy crazy teenage girl." Jo informs him. James scoffs, giving her a deadpan expression. Sadie? Boy crazy? She's over a hundred years old! She doesn't care about the teen boys of this generation! She'd probably want someone like John F. Kennedy, but he's dead so...yeah.

"She'll go crazy for you." Carlos says, patting his shoulder. He protests as Kendall pushes him into the hallway, not bothering to acknowledge his protests. Whining, he looks at the cast on his arm. Unbelievable! This is what his life has come to? Seducing blood sucking monsters? Ugh, this is pathetic.

_She's gonna get you_

_You'll die!_

_Beware..._

He gasps upon hearing the eery whispers. Yep, he's going insane. He should just lock himself in his room and refuse to come out! That way, someone else has to do the dirty work! It's too late now, though, because he's already locked out of the apartment. He might as well just get it over with.

He peeks around the corner, eyes narrowing at the sight of the vampire. Squeaking, he comes out of hiding, smiling awkwardly as she turns to face him. She is the creepiest yet hottest vampire he has ever seen. Seriously, if she wasn't a vampire, he would totally date her. Hmm, he wonders if she'd make out with him.

"So..." He starts. "You busy?"

"Why do you care?" Sadie approaches him. He tenses up, fearing that she might turn him into one of her kind. As much as he loves vampire films (Twilight is not included), he couldn't stand being one. Really, living forever while craving blood 24/Seven? That wouldn't be any fun! Besides, he can imagine that a vampire bite would hurt.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come up to my apartment and, you know..." He laughs anxiously, his smile slowly fading. Sadie's got this really creepy smirk on her face. He jumps when she playfully slaps his rear and walks past him toward 2J. Did a vampire seriously just slap him?

"It's a good thing you're cute." She says as he knocks on the door.

"So...you think I'm cute, huh?"

"Very." Sadie nods, walking past him. Is it wrong that he's blushing? Because his cheeks are bright red. No, he's not crushing on Sadie, but she's really hot. His friends must notice too because they all give him matching looks that say "What the hell?" Hey, he doesn't deserve to be judged!

"That Tiffany skank isn't here, is she?" Sadie snaps.

"Of course not." Jo says through a smile, leading her over to the window. They have it covered with drapes, which they will pull once they're ready to go through with the plan. Okay, why is Stephanie handing her a mug filled with blood? Where in the heck did she get _blood? _You see, this exactly why Stephanie's considered the weird one!

"Where did you get this?" While Sadie sips the crimson red liquid, James finds himself wanting to barf. He actually does make some gagging sounds, while Kendall slaps his back.

"I have a friend who works at the hospital." Stephanie answers. James shivers, burying his face in his hands. Then he notices that Stephanie is holding the stake behind her back. With a nervous smile, he runs to the restroom, dropping in front of the toilet. Sorry, but this is just too much. He's never been one to get easily stressed out, but this is ridiculous.

"It's just blood, pretty boy!" Sadie calls out.

"_Just _blood?" James stumbles out of the restroom after throwing up. "Just blood! No, that is human blood! It's disgusting!"

"Calm down." Sadie mutters, drinking another sip. For some reason, she gets a mischievous look in her eyes as she glances at Logan. Okay, James really doesn't like where this is headed. When Sadie gets that look, she's thinking about something. Anything that goes through that girl's mind can't possibly be good.

"I'll be right back." She says, walking to the kitchen. Seconds later, she returns with something behind her back. Why does she keep looking at Logan? In no time, James gets the answer to his question. As she approaches Logan, she pulls out a knife, ready to strike. Luckily, James's panic enables him to act fast. He grabs Sadie and pushes her toward the window, holding her tight.

"Carlos, pull the drapes down!" He yells. His short Latino friend does just that and the sunlight shines through, paralyzing the vampire. James proceeds to nod at Stephanie, who walks over to them and raises the stake, plunging it straight into Sadie's heart.

Then Sadie's body turns to ash...and she's gone. The silence in the apartment is deafening. So that's it? Sadie's really gone? What about Samantha? What about the people that were transformed because of Sadie? James wants to know what should be done about them. While Sadie may be gone, that doesn't mean that every other vampire is gone.

"Anyone wanna explain why she almost tried to kill me?!"

"Logan, she was probably hungry for more blood."

"But she-"

"What about the others?!" Kendall just took the words right out of James's mouth.

"We're gonna have to lure them all into the sunlight, like we did with Sadie." Stephanie explains. "All of her minions meet in this underground layer during the day, so we just have to lure them out of it. We'll have to make more stakes, though."

"We can do that!" Jo nods.

"Good." Stephanie smiles. "Let's do this."

"I still don't know why she-"

"Let it go, Logan!"

James cringes at the thought of seeing more vampires. He has already decided that he's never gonna watch another vampire movie ever again, but it won't matter until they get rid of every single vampire in Los Angeles, mainly the ones connected to Sadie. Well, they're on the right track, so he supposes that's all that matters.

* * *

**Well, Sadie's gone! Now they just have to get rid of the others! :D**

**Review! :D**


	22. Almost Over

"This is it? This is the place?"

"Yep." Lucy says in response to Logan's question. Looking at the steps leading to Sadie's underground lair, she cringes, eager to get this crap over with. There's plenty of important things that they could be doing. Lucy, for one, wants to get started on her next album. They have careers, families, and friends to focus on. Hunting vampires and satisfying vengeful ghosts shouldn't have to be included in their daily routines.

"Okay, does everyone have a stake?" Jo whispers. Everyone murmurs a quiet "yes" in response. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. To make this quicker, try to get as many vampires as you can. Make sure that you get them right in the heart, okay?"

Everyone nods in agreement, then Lucy leads them down the steps. To let some sunlight in, she leaves the door open. They need sunlight in order to weaken these monsters, just like they did with Sadie. By the way, Lucy is so relieved that the psychopath is gone. Once they kill off her minions, everything will be great.

"Ugh, just look at them." She whispers, peeking around the corner. There doesn't appear to be too many, so that's good. They just need to lure them over here, where the sunlight is shining through the doorway. Hmm, how can they make that happen? There's gotta be a way to get them over here!

"Vampires like blood, right?"

"Yes, James, they like blood."

"I got this." James whispers, pulling out a bag of...blood? Okay, Lucy isn't sure if she wants to know where he got that. "Tiffany raided the hospital and gave it to me to use as bait."

They all step out of the way as he unzips the bag, flinching as he pours the crimson liquid on the floor. Their eyes widen as the vampires whip around, eyes glowing bright red. Lucy isn't usually scared of anything, but this is one of those rare situations where she feels nauseous. Oh god, what if she throws up?

"We're armed!" Logan squeaks, pointing his stake at them.

"I got a shotgun with silver bullets if we need it." Jo whispers.

"Um, okay?"

Then _it _happens. The vampires roar and lunge, hurrying to get the blood staining the floor. As soon as the sunlight hits them, they scream and their eyes become wide with terror. That gives the humans the perfect opportunity to start the attack. Lucy grabs one guy that is quite taller than her, but she has no problem plunging the stake into his heart. Sunlight weakens vampires significantly, which is why it's a good idea to lure them into the sun before trying to kill them.

"I wanna snap some necks!" Carlos whines.

"Then do it!" James yells, plunging his stake into a female vampire. Lucy only hears the sound of a neck snapping, mostly because she's too busy trying to complete their job. Carlos _would _wanna snap vampire necks, though. He's that daring, a quality that Lucy actually admires. She has always liked boys that aren't afraid to take a risk.

"You know how hard it is to do this with a broken leg?" Logan states, yelping as he's shoved against a wall. Realizing that he's having difficulty, Lucy hurries to his aid, yanking the vampire by his hair and spinning him around, stabbing him as hard as she can. Okay, they're down to about five vampires now.

"You know, I've never kneed a vampire in the face before." Stephanie points out. Out of nowhere, she grabs a pretty blonde, bringing her knee to the creature's face. Lucy jumps back, accidentally bumping into Kendall. Luckily, Stephanie's stake finally gets put in the monster's chest.

"One more to go." James finally says, eyeing the last remaining vampire. It's a young man, about twenty years old in human years, obviously wanting to be the winner in this fight. The way Lucy sees it, he's about to lose big time. Why? Because she's taking him down. To be honest, he doesn't look that tough.

"It's over." She says coldly, running toward him. He doesn't go without a fight, though. He jumps out of the way, trying to run back into the darkness. But Kendall and James both grab him, preventing his escape from becoming reality. All Lucy has to do is stab him like they did with the others. That's not so hard, right?

"Get him." Jo nods at her. Lucy smirks, approaching him with her wooden stake. Raising the stake above her head, she glares at him, then she lodges the stake in his heart. Thus, ending weeks of living in fear.

Silence fills the lair. An overwhelming sense of relief overcomes them all. Is this really the end of their troubles?

Hmm, maybe not. Just when they _think _it's over, clapping and an amused chuckle breaks through their hope, smacking them right in the face. When they turn around, Samantha is there, but she doesn't look satisfied like they had hoped she would. She looks downright evil for whatever reason.

"Samantha, w-what do you want?" Kendall keeps a protective arm around Jo.

"Good job, guys." She says, showcasing her true voice for the first time. "But...there's one more you need to get rid of. I want you to destroy Tiffany just like you did with the others."

More silence. Why does she want them to get rid of Tiffany? As far as Lucy knows, Tiffany hasn't done anything to hurt anyone. Lucy doesn't know her very well, but she's pretty certain that Tiffany is one of the good ones. Why does Samantha want them to get rid of her? She helped kill Sadie!

"Why?" James says angrily.

"Because," Samantha answers, sounding just as irritated. "I mean, you don't honestly believe that she wanted to help me, do you? You may think you know her, but she only cares about fulfilling her selfish needs. James, you really think she only drinks animal blood? Think again."

Lucy looks at James sadly, reaching out to rub his shoulder. If Samantha is telling the truth, then that sucks. If Tiffany lied about only drinking animal blood, then they _need _to kill her. Lucy just hates that James is gonna get hurt in the process. They all know that he has feelings for the girl, so it surely hurts for him to find out that she's been lying this whole time.

"Yep." Samantha smirks. "Half of the people that have gone missing in the past month have been _her _victims."

They all see James clenching his jaw and tightening his fist around the stake. Somehow Lucy gets the feeling that this isn't gonna end well. Before she can question Samantha any further, the ghost is out of sight, although certainly not out of mind.

* * *

"Jay, maybe Samantha is lying!" Carlos says desperately as they enter the abandoned warehouse where Tiffany resides.

"Are you kidding me? I could see the honesty in her eyes." James sounds more bitter than he ever has. It scares Carlos to no end. He wasn't even this bitter after his parents divorced and his dad married another woman. Sure, Carlos can understand why his friend is upset, but he still wishes that James would calm down.

"James, please! Think about what you're doing!" Logan pleads. James shakes his head in response, storming over to a metal door. Raising his good hand, he slams it against the door, knocking violently. The noise makes Carlos flinch, but he has Stephanie to keep him somewhat calm.

"Hey there, good looking." Tiffany grin as she opens the door.

"You lied to us." James says through his teeth.

"Vegetarian? Tiffany, all this time, you've been participating in the same behavior as Sadie! You know, sucking the blood from innocent _human beings!_"

"James, please listen to me! Yeah, I hunted a few people, but I only do it once a year!" Tiffany sounds desperate, but Carlos can't bring himself to feel sorry for her. She just admitted that she's been lying to them. How can he feel sorry for a liar? How could she do that? Carlos thought that she was their _friend_.

"Save it, Tiffany! I'm ending this right now." James grabs her and slams her against the wall, ignoring her pleas. Carlos is tempted to stop James, but Tiffany lied to them and he really wants Samantha to leave them alone. She won't do that until Tiffany is dead.

"God, I can't watch." Logan covers his eyes.

"Before you do this, I wanna do something." Tiffany whispers before bringing her lips against James's. It's a rather bittersweet moment. It almost makes Carlos wanna say "aww" and cry tears of joy. This isn't really a romantic situation, though. By the time Tiffany is finished kissing James, she seems to have changed her mind about letting him kill her.

"James, don-" It's too late. Before Tiffany can say another word, the stake is shoved into her head and she sinks to the floor, not too long before she turns to ash. A moment later, James kneels on the floor, touching the ash with tears in his eyes. Carlos soon sits beside his friend, pulling the boy into a comforting hug.

Their troubles may be over, but their lives will never be the same.

* * *

**As you might see, I'm not an expert at writing action scenes! I did have fun writing this chapter, though:D**

**Hmm, I'm thinking that there will be two more chapters left:)**

**Review! :D**

**PS: My BTR VIP is on Friday and I'm waiting for my itinerary email**


	23. I'm Moving On

**Yes, this is the final chapter! :'( It's a little short, but I always make my final chapters shorter because they're mostly just about wrapping things up, you know?**

**I'll try to get a new chapter of Stuck In My Head tomorrow! Although, I'll spend a majority of my time internally screaming because I'M MEETING BIG TIME RUSH ON FRIDAY! *screams* *then faints***

"Do you think we'll ever be able to put this behind us?" Jo asks as the group enters the cemetery.

"Honestly? I don't think I'll ever forget it." Logan murmurs. Six months have passed since the various incidents occurred and everyone is still trying to move on. Katie found out what happened to Kyle and although she was upset, she knew that his death was for the best. Samantha also moved on, thankfully. They also graduated from high school a few months ago, much to James and Carlos's relief.

"On the bright side, the swelling in my spinal cord went away, so I don't have to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair." Ah, Kendall, always trying to be optimistic. If Logan had the courage to speak his mind, he would admit that he's feel more than just a little pessimistic. His broken leg might be healed, but his mind is gonna take a little more time.

"You know, I think that we should take a little vacation." Mama Knight suggests. "I think we could all use a little time to ourselves."

The teens all nod in agreement, pleased with the suggestion. Yes, they could definitely use a little relaxation, preferably away from Los Angeles. This city is where all the bad memories are, so they might need some time to get their minds off of everything that has happened in recent months.

"I'm worried that the ghosts and vampires will come back." Katie admits.

"Baby sister, they're all gone, okay?" Kendall wraps his arm around her. Logan almost tears up when he thinks about his friends and their girlfriends. James recently started seeing a girl named Annie, whom he met on a beach in Malibu. Logan, on the other hand, lost his girlfriend to psychotic Samantha.

"There it is." Jo sniffles as they approach Camille's grave.

_Camille Victoria Roberts_

_1995-2013_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and girlfriend_

_You will be missed_

Logan wipes his eyes as he kneels in front of the tombstone, holding a single red rose in his hand. Shaking, he places the rose on her grave, letting Kendall and Carlos wrap their arms around him. He will never understand Camille's sudden death. She died because a ghost wanted revenge on some stupid vampires.

"I miss her." He whispers.

"We all do." Lucy murmurs, rubbing his back.

"Hey, let's get something to eat." James says, reaching out to help Logan off the ground. The shorter boy wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, wishing to God that Camille was with them right now. If she were, he would take her on the perfect date. He would try harder to make her happy and protect her.

He can almost swear that he felt a hand wiping his tears away. He's surely imagining it, though. Or maybe not. When he looks ahead, he sees her standing behind her tombstone in a beautiful white dress. Samantha is standing beside her, their arms linked together. Are they friends in the afterlife? No, it doesn't make sense.

_I've forgiven her. You all should too._

He closes his eyes and listens to Camille's words, taking in a deep breath. He can feel the bitterness leaving his body, enabling him to forgive the once angry ghost that took her life. If she forgave Samantha, then he probably _should _do the same.

"Come on." Mama Knight says gently, rubbing his back. Smiling softly, he begins following them back to the van, turning once more to give Camille and Samantha a smile. He can't say that any of them will ever truly forget what happened, but maybe they can move on. It won't be easy, but anything can be accomplished if they stick together.

* * *

**Again, new chapter of Stuck In My Head tomorrow!**

**For those of you that wonder how Kendall's walking again, his paralysis was only temporary:) I researched it and sometimes swelling can occur around the spinal cord, causing paralysis. When the swelling goes away, mobility usually improves!**

**Review! :D**

**PS: I didn't update yesterday because I bought Sims 3: Island Paradise. Hey, I get excited when I get a new Sims 3 expansion!**


End file.
